Fools Rush In
by JiiiimMalfoy
Summary: UA. - Draco Malfoy, príncipe heredero del poderoso y majestuoso reino de Slytherin, debe casarse. Una prueba determina con quien. Una noche. 120 colchones. Un guisante. Pero si no es una princesa verdadera nada funcionará. Basando en La princesa y el guisante.
1. Capítulo 1: La muchacha perdida

Bueno, este es mi fic para el reto de "Cuentos infantiles" del grupo "**Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**" de Facebook… Está basado en el cuento **La princesa y el guisante** (también conocido como Una verdadera princesa) del popular escritor danés Hans Christian Andersen. Espero que sea de su agrado y aclarar que decidí mantener la historia en el contexto de época por que siempre he querido escribir una historia de época jijiji

Aclaro también que ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

Y bueno ya sin más les dejo el primer capitulo.

Capítulo 1: La muchacha perdida.

- Draco… ¿Estás seguro que Astoria está lista para la prueba? – Preguntó su madre al dejar su copa de vino en la ostentosa mesa de comedor donde ella, su marido, Lucius Malfoy y su hijo, Draco Malfoy cenaban tranquilamente.

- Totalmente seguro, madre. Simplemente con mirarle sé que ella es la indicada. – No había dicho esto de una forma romántica, ni mucho menos dulce o amorosa, hasta podría notarse un dejo de aburrimiento y repetición en su arrastrada y masculina voz. Los reyes de Slytherin se miraron algo preocupados.

Draco Malfoy se caracterizaba por ser un joven bastante frio y calculador, amante ferviente de la equitación, el esgrima y el chelo. Príncipe heredero del reino de Slytherin, acreedor de muchísimas hectáreas de tierra fértil, futuro gobernante de uno de los pueblos mineros a las orillas del mar, más hermosos, poderosos y ricos de todo Gran Bretaña. Era uno de los príncipes más guapos de todo el continente y su familia una de las mas poderosas. Su cabello rubio era corto y despeinado, si piel pálida parecía labrada en mármol decorada por sus perfectas facciones finas pero fuertes. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado de una manera increíblemente perfecta sacándole suspiros a más de una mujer. Su carácter era parecido al de un niño de 5 años, pero nadie sabía como lograba que el resto del mundo lo amara. Era, sin duda alguna, el hijo que los reyes habían deseado. Un príncipe ideal.

Lo único que requería, como cualquier príncipe heredero, era una princesa con la cual casarse. Pero, obviamente, al tratarse de DRACO MALFOY, el heredero de Slytherin, poderoso reino, no podía casarse con cualquier princesa de reino desconocido y sangre impura. Su linaje debía ser perfecto, sin ninguna persona que no fuera de sangre azul. Su físico debía ser singularmente hermoso, debía destacar sobre las demás mujeres del reino y por qué no, de los otros reinos.

- No te oigo muy seguro. – Sentenció Lucius, mirando de reojo a su primogénito. Jugaba con las habichuelas de su plato y miraba aburrido la escena, usualmente cenaba rápido y se dirigía a los establos reales para pasar un rato con Euterpe, su yegua purasangre.

- Da lo mismo. Por lo menos con ella podré hablar de caballos.

- ¿Qué sucede si Euterpe no la acepta? – Murmuró Narcisa frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Euterpe es un caballo. Permiso. – Draco se levantó de la mesa y caminó tranquilamente a su habitación.

Lucius y Narcisa se miraron algo preocupados. Sabían muy bien que su hijo no deseaba casarse, sabían también que solo lo estaba haciendo para complacerlos. Tenían muy en cuenta que ya se había resignado, pero no tenían ni idea hasta que punto había llegado su resignación. Draco amaba a su yegua y jamás habría aceptado a alguien que le desagradará. Astoria no había ido a los establos aún.

No quería casarse, ni con Astoria ni con nadie. Todas las muchachas que su madre había invitado al palacio eran una descerebradas anoréxicas, que solo se divertían admirándolo, regalándole sonrisas falsas, rezando para que las eligiera y pudieran quedarse con su fortuna. Podía divertirse un rato con ellas, besarlas, hacer que tocaran el firmamento por una noche (sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, por supuesto), hasta podía intentar hablar con ellas. Pero ahí estaba el problema, era imposible hablar con alguna por más de 5 minutos, no poseían un gran vocabulario, ni mucho menos más de 5 neuronas en el cerebro. Ninguna tenía lo que él estaba buscando. Una princesa de verdad (Y no lo que su madre consideraba una princesa de verdad), una que pudiera responder con propiedad pero sin perder sus valores, sus sentimientos y su respeto. Quería alguien que fuera ella misma, y no algo que podría gustarle.

Las puertas de sus aposentos fueron abiertas para que él pudiera ingresar, bufó aburrido y ordenó que las cerraran tras él. Astoria pasaría esa misma noche la prueba de su madre y si conseguía superarla debería casarse con ella, por más descerebrada que fuera. Si bien tenía un poco más de intelecto que las demás, compartía con ellas el desagradable amor por adularlo las 24 horas del día.

Se lanzó agotado a su cama y se colocó una almohada sobre la cara. Deseaba que Astoria no pasara la prueba y así no tener que casarse con ella. Deseaba fervientemente que ninguna pasara la prueba. No quería casarse y tener que reinar Slytherin, sentía que era demasiada carga para sus hombros aun adolescentes. Rodó para quedar boca abajo y cerró los ojos fervientemente. Ojalá Astoria no pasara la prueba.

D&G

Ginny Weasley, prometida del príncipe de Gryffindor, Harry Potter, princesa del reino de The Burrow. Odiaba ese titulo, odiaba que sonara tan absolutamente largo. Odiaba que su familia quisiera emparentarla con alguien, ella consideraba que tenía el derecho de elegir a su esposo, o decidir no casarse.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no quieras casarte, Ginny? – Comentó su madre mientras paseaban por los jardines se su palacio un día soleado. La sombrillas las protegían de los rayos del sol y unos cuantos sirvientes abanicaban a su alrededor para evitar el bochorno.

- Soy completamente capaz de querer eso, Madre. – Murmuró bastante segura de si misma. No le gustaba que la controlaran, ni que decidieran por ella. – Aparte yo no estoy rechazando la idea, estoy rechazando a tu pretendiente.

- ¡Pero si siempre has estado emocionada por desposar al príncipe Harry! ¿Acaso no era tu sueño de pequeña?

- La gente madura… Yo lo hice y considero que ya no es un buen partido.

- ¿Qué no es un buen partido? ¡Ginevra, son más de 500.000 libras al año! Es el heredero de Gryffindor, uno de los reinos más hermosos del continente. – Ginny se quedó parada mirando severamente a su madre, la cual bajó la mirada algo apenada, no le gustaba gritarle a su hija.

- Yo no apuesto por el dinero de mis pretendientes, yo considero antes su intelecto que su fortuna. – Ginny continuó su camino orgullosa. – Deberías saberlo de memoria, Madre. – Molly intentó cambiar de tema para diluir el fuerte carácter de su hija.

- ¿Te iras de viaje con los Granger?

- Por supuesto, zarpamos mañana al amanecer.

D&G

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro por el comedor real esperando que Astoria hiciera su aparición en el recinto. Era la hora, en pocos momentos sabrían si era una princesa digna o todo lo contrario. En unos segundos su futuro podría verse trastocado de una manera increíble. Pasaba sus manos rápida y furiosamente por sus platinados cabellos revolviéndolos de manera infrahumana. Sus padres, quienes ya habían pasado por esta situación varias veces en el pasar de los años, estaban desayunando lo más tranquilos posible. Si bien a ambos les importaba en extremo el hecho de quien sería la futura esposa de su único primogénito, sabían que la prueba por la que hacían pasar a las princesas era perfecta.

Las trompetas que anunciaban que alguien estaba por ingresar a la habitación sonaron. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una princesa preciosa con una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro. Draco Malfoy sintió que el corazón se le salía por la garganta. Igual debía confirmar.

- Muy buenos días. – Musitó Astoria haciendo una elegante reverencia, la cual fue respondida con un movimiento de cabeza y una invitación a sentarse. Caminó tranquila hacía su lugar en la mesa y fue rápidamente atendida por uno de los sirvientes del castillo.

-Draco, siéntate en la mesa, es de mala educación estar parado. – Musitó Narcisa bastante molesta, acababan de destruirle la mañana. Se suponía que Astoria lograría pasar la prueba y ya no se volvería a preocupar por el futuro de su hijo.

-Lo siento madre. – Draco no podía esconder su alegría, incluso llegó a sonreír en el desayuno. Lucius también sonrió de lado al notar el enfado de su esposa y lo tranquila que se veía Astoria.

-¿Qué tal durmió? – Preguntó Lucius mientras bebía algo de té. Astoria sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Increíblemente bien. Gracias.

Narcisa tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa ¿Era acaso tan complicado encontrar a una princesa real? Sentía como el odio se escapaba por sus orejas generando humo. Draco de pronto se levantó de la mesa y se excusó con todos los presentes, sus padres solo giraron los ojos mientras que Astoria se quedó algo contrariada ¿Desde cuando el príncipe Draco se portaba de esa manera tan poco educada?

Tenía ganas de saltar, correr y reír a más no poder, sentía la felicidad desbordándosele por las mejillas. No podía evitar que una sonrisa de alegría se asomara por sus finos labios. Caminó altiva y rápidamente a los terrenos del castillo y, asegurándose que nadie lo viera, corrió desaforadamente hacía los cobertizos reales. Abrió las puertas de par en par de manera brutal, asustando un poco a los caballos. Trotó al fondo de la caballería en donde una puerta de roble reposaba.

Euterpe saltó de alegría al ver a su amo tan temprano por la mañana. Draco se aproximó a ella y comenzó a acariciar su lomo airoso. Se había librado de una princesa más… pero, su mirada se ennegreció y sus caricias decayeron, ¿Cuánto tiempo más le restaría? La princesa adecuada podría estar a dos kilómetros de distancia, o tal vez a años. Los ojos grises estaban tristes, apagados. Euterpe acarició con la mandíbula el cachete de Draco, quien solo logró dejar de tocarla.

-¿Es acaso realmente necesario que me casé ya? – Murmuró algo abatido. – Y… ¿por qué debo casarme con una desconocida? – Miró a su caballo quien relinchó despacio. Draco sonrió tristemente. – Obviamente tú me entiendes, para ti hay que escoger al caballo de mejor linaje. Tus crías deben ser preciosas. Te pasa lo mismo que a mi… - Volvió a acariciar el lomo con aun más ahínco. - ¿Qué pasará el día que aparezca alguien que si pase la prueba? ¿Y si no me gusta? ¿Y si yo no le gusto a ella? – Suspiró pesadamente. – Aún hay tiempo…

D&G

Sus ropas estaban empapadas, llenas de barro y rotas. Le costaba horrores respirar, ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo estaba haciendo, no estaba totalmente segura de que su corazón siguiera latiendo del mismo modo que lo había hecho por la mañana. Y para colmo, llovía a cantaros. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo enterrando sus manos contra el fango, había caminado cerca de 2 horas y aún no encontraba nada. El puerto estaba vacío al igual que los alrededores del mismo ¿Cómo no iba a estar todo cerrado en plena noche? ¿Dónde estaba? Se levantó como pudo y siguió arrastrando los pies. Vislumbró un hermoso e imponente castillo. Majestuoso a más no poder. Sonrió, después de dos horas de increíble agonía la vida volvía a sus labios. Y corrió, como jamás lo había hecho, como sus pies aceptaron hacerlo. Sin saber por qué las rejas del castillo pudo abrirlas de manera simple. Los rayos azotaban furiosamente contra todo y al mismo tiempo contra nada. Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus pecosas mejillas y la sangre comenzaba a fluir de sus pies y manos. Tal vez los guardias se habían resguardado de la terrible tormenta. No quería pensar que el castillo estaba deshabitado. Corrió por los terrenos y cayó varias veces. Golpeo innumerables veces el portón cuando por fin lo atrapó. El cabello rojo se le pegaba a las cienes. Todo tipo de elegante peinado estaba destruido. Su vida estaba destruida. El barco estaba destruido. Su mejor amiga había muerto. La familia de su mejor amiga había muerto. Maldita tormenta. Hermione. Golpeaba la puerta con fulgor pero al parecer nadie la escuchaba. Los rayos destruían el cielo. Gritaba con lo poco que le quedaba de la voz. Sus piernas se desvanecían. La fuerza se esfumaba. Su vida se deshacía. Un último grito.

Y de pronto, sintió la puerta desvanecerse frente a ella y cayó sobre un cálido cuerpo. Unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron de manera sólida y le permitieron reponerse por un momento. Su respiración se calmó notablemente y volvió a sentir el constante latido de su ferviente corazón. Todo estaba en orden. Cayeron al suelo, donde ella pudo aferrarse mejor.

-¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? – Una voz gélida pero extrañamente cálida la despertó de su sueño. Definitivamente masculina. Nada estaba bien y nunca más volvería a estarlo.

-Hermione. – Logró musitar antes de romper en lágrimas. Le dolía hablar. El extraño compañero la sostuvo más cerca de su pecho y comenzó a acariciar tranquilamente su húmedo cabello. Ella se quedó paralizada.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien en la mañana. – Sintió como todas sus funciones vitales se apagaban y la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella.

D&G

-¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera ningún guardia parado en la entrada anoche? – Inquirió Narcisa bastante molesta parada a los pies de una enorme cama. El cuarto estaba invadido. Había cerca de 5 guardias custodiando al rey y algunas sirvientas recogiendo la ropa de la misteriosa muchacha. La reina se encontraba con su escolta y los acostumbrados guardias de puerta custodiaban el recinto. Eran demasiadas personas para una misma habitación en donde se estaban tocando temas delicados

-No lo sé, madre. Pero esta muchacha se estaba muriendo. No me quedó otra opción que brindarle asilo. – Respondió Draco cruzado de brazos. Lucius miraba a la muchacha bastante preocupado. - ¡No podía dejarla afuera!

-Lo sé, lo sé. – La reina calmó un poco los nervios y miró a su marido. – Supongo que no tenemos otra opción. – Lucius la miró de vuelta y levantó los hombros.

-Tengo asuntos más importantes en lo que preocuparme. Debo evitar una guerra con Gryffindor. Encárguense ustedes por favor. – Dicho esto salió desesperado de la habitación con su séquito de guardias, realmente odiaba a las personas extrañas. Las sirvientas se disculparon con la reina y abandonaron la habitación rumbo a las lavanderías para encargarse de las ropas de la joven.

Narcisa sintió como su molestia crecía a límites inesperados ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo metiera a una desconocida total al castillo? ¿Cómo demonios era posible que su marido fuera tan idiota? _"Relájate, eres una reina. Los nobles se comportan" _Respiró lo más profundo que pudo, recordó las técnicas de meditación que la criada china le había enseñado y volteó a mirar a su hijo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayó al suelo.

Draco Malfoy, príncipe heredero del gran y poderoso reino de Slytherin, se encontraba sentado al costado de la joven moribunda. La miraba de una manera especial, nunca había visto que su hijo observara algo de esa manera. Era una mezcla de preocupación, simpatía, cariño y extrañamente algo parecido al amor ¿Cómo era posible que mirara a esa simple jovencita de ese modo tan peculiar? A ninguna de las mujeres que habían traído a la casa para que se convirtiera en su esposa había sido observada de esa manera. La joven de pronto tosió de manera abrupta y emitió un gemido lastimero mientras fruncía el ceño de manera triste. Draco se levantó de su lado bastante asustado y miró a su madre buscando ayuda.

-Son solo síntomas de la fiebre. Está mejorando. Solo debe descansar. – Musitó aún bastante abrumada. Draco bajó la mirada y ella pudo notar como cerraba fuertemente sus puños detonando una terrible frustración. Él quería salvarla. – Puede mejorar más rápido si le colocamos algunos paños de agua fría en la frente. – El príncipe la miró bastante sorprendido. Su madre le pidió a su escolta que los consiguiera rápidamente. En un santiamén los paños de seda y el cuenco con agua helada se encontraban justo a la joven pelirroja.

-¿Cómo se supone que se hace eso? – Inquirió Draco sentándose al costado de su madre. Narcisa sonrió y metió y paño dentro del agua.

-Lo que debemos lograr es que la fiebre disminuya. Solo tenemos que mojar los paños así. – Exprimió un poco el paño y lo colocó en la frente de la muchacha quien se exaltó un poco. – Todo está bien.

D&G

Se encontraban desayunando, Draco jugaba a hacer formas en su plato con las migajas de su pan. Siempre le había divertido jugar con la comida, disfrutaba más haciendo eso que comiéndosela. No había sido nunca un niño al cual le gustará comer en cantidades desmesuradas. Eso había contribuido notablemente a su aspecto medio enfermizo que a muchas atontaba. Al principio no había entendido por que las mujeres lo acosaban siempre, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado y ahora incluso se divertía. Pero en lo profundo, no le gustaba que lo acosaran. Podía mostrarse como una persona muy egocéntrica a la cual le gustaba la adulación y toda la parafernalia, pero para quienes lo conocían de verdad (su madre y su padre) podía ser un muchacho bastante sencillo al cual lo conquistabas fácilmente con un cerebro bien dotado, ganas de batallar contra él en el esgrima y obviamente un gran amor por los caballos. Porque, aunque no lo pareciera, a sus 18 años de edad, Draco Malfoy, príncipe heredero del gran y poderoso reino de Slytherin, era un simple niño aburrido de vivir en una constante rutina.

-Debes comer algo, amor. Hoy tienes un día bastante atareado. – Draco bufó y apoyó la cara contra su mano. _"Práctica de esgrima en diez minutos, visita al pueblo a las 11, visita de una nueva candidata a ser mi aburrida esposa, una gran tarde de casería con mi padre y su séquito de idiotas, tal vez cuidar a la misteriosa muchacha por la noche…" _

Las trompetas que anunciaban que alguien estaba por ingresar a la habitación sonaron. Los tres se miraron de manera abrumada, ninguno esperaba a alguien. Aunque tal vez... Draco se levantó de la silla como si tuviera un resorte en el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Su respiración se pausó, se estancó, sintió que no podía emitir sonido alguno.

Le habían prestado un vestido y se sentía agradecida, pero al mismo tiempo incomoda. No recordaba nada desde que la puerta del castillo había sido abierta y un joven la había abrazado. Alisó un poco la falda momentos antes de que abrieran la puerta. Su carácter no solía ser tímido, pero la situación ameritaba ser humilde. Las puertas se abrieron y no le quedó otra opción más que avanzar con la cabeza agachada.

-Bu bu buenos días… Yo lamento mucho los suce… - Su voz se perdió en un cálido y fuerte abrazó. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente pero no atinó a devolver el cariño.

Los reyes se habían quedado estupefactos, Draco simplemente había corrido por todo el comedor de desayuno para abrazar a la misteriosa muchacha. Le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de alto, por lo que solo llegaban a observar la espalda del saco negro de su hijo y a los lados el reluciente vestido dorado de la muchacha.

Draco había acomodado su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo… - Murmuró la muchacha a duras penas. Sentía como los colores se le subían a la cara, ni siquiera había logrado ver el rostro del muchacho, pero estaba más que segura que era el mismo joven que la había rescatado en la entrada del palacio.

-Tu nombre. – Logró escuchar que el joven musitaba. Le había hecho cosquillas en el cuello al respirar, por lo que su cuerpo entero se había electrizado. Su voz era preciosa, sin duda alguna eran la misma persona.

-Yo… - susurró, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para responder. El joven la estaba abrazando demasiado. – Mi nombre es Ginny.

Poco a poco el abrazo se fue aflojando y de pronto quedaron parados uno frente al otro bajo la atenta mirada de los reyes (los cuales por cierto estaban más que asombrados por la extraña conducta de su hijo). Ninguno se atrevía a mirarse la cara, Ginny miraba el suelo y Draco miraba la coronilla de Ginny. Y fue él quien dio el primer paso.

Levantó por el mentón a la delicada pelirroja que había salvado de una muerte segura y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella se encontraba más que asustada y de eso él estaba seguro. Era momento de romper la tención que había creado. Cuando sus ojos conectaron Ginny sintió que se deshacía.

Eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás en la vida hubiera visto. Y el rostro que acompañaba a esos magníficos ojos era sin duda perfecto. No podía evitar mirarlos de manera emboada. Si su madre la hubiera visto tan solo un segundo seguramente se reiría de ella. Pero, cuando se encontraba en el clímax de la observación, el dueño de los ojos se carcajeo destruyendo su perfecta contemplación para solo descubrir que también era perfecto mientras reía.

-El mio es Draco Malfoy y te encuentras en el reino de Slytherin. – Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empujó al muchacho un poco.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EÉ?!

Continuaraaaa….

D&G

Holii, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y en el siguiente capitulo verán muchas cosas más y ya nos iremos metiendo más en el trama de la historia jajaja.

Como verán, tengo un afán con los ojos de mi estimado príncipe… déjenme ser porfis

Un besototote y felices fiestas jijiji

JM


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Rivalidades?

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son de JKRowling.

_Levantó por el mentón a la delicada pelirroja que había salvado de una muerte segura y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella se encontraba más que asustada y de eso él estaba seguro. Era momento de romper la tensión que había creado. Cuando sus ojos conectaron Ginny sintió que se deshacía._

_Eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás en la vida hubiera visto. Y el rostro que acompañaba a esos magníficos ojos era sin duda perfecto. No podía evitar mirarlos de manera emboada. Si su madre la hubiera visto tan solo un segundo seguramente se reiría de ella. Pero, cuando se encontraba en el clímax de la observación, el dueño de los ojos se carcajeo destruyendo su perfecta contemplación para solo descubrir que también era perfecto mientras reía._

_-El mío es Draco Malfoy y te encuentras en el reino de Slytherin. – Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empujó al muchacho un poco._

_-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EÉ?!_

Capítulo 2: ¿Rivalidades?

Draco retrocedió un poco a causa del pequeño empellón de Ginny y frunció delicadamente el ceño. Nunca en su vida una mujer lo había empujado de esa manera tan sutil, pero llena de repulsión. Se sintió completamente ajeno a sus normales sentimientos, usualmente, si alguien es empujado de esa forma tiende a sentirse mal, pero él acababa de sentir como esa delicada muchacha a la que había salvado la noche pasaba le encantaba cada vez más.

Lucius y Narcisa se tensaron mínimamente. Su hijo solía tener reacciones desatinadas cuando las circunstancias se salían de sus manos. Un guardia intentó aproximarse para retirar a la extraña muchacha, pero el rey le dio la orden de detenerse. Querían ver como manejaba el príncipe a esa muchacha.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Inquirió Draco volviéndose a acercar a la pelirroja. Ginny tenía los ojos extremadamente abiertos, de todos los reinos en donde su bote podía que hundirse tenía que ser en el puerto de Slytherin. Simplemente increíble. Su suerte definitivamente era la peor de todas.

-Yo… Yo no puedo estar aquí. – Atinó a murmurar, Draco frunció el ceño.

-Te salve la vida, deberías ser más considerada. – Ginny se sintió terriblemente mal. El muchacho tenía razón. El PRINCIPE de Slytherin tenía razón. Sintió como todo lo que su madre, su padre, sus hermanos, Harry Potter, los Granger y su entorno entero caía sobre sus hombros de manera rotunda.

"_Mi pueblo y Gryffindor son aliados, o bueno, aspiran a serlo. Estos bárbaros, sanguinarios y malvados Slytherin's son nuestros terribles enemigos, terribles enemigos de Gryffindor. Ellos nos odian y nosotros los odiamos a ellos, bueno, los reyes los odian y el príncipe Harry también, mis hermanos también. Yo… yo aun no comprendo el odio irracional. Pero son unos barbaros, le han declarado la guerra a Gryffindor por nada… No quiero ver de lo que serán capaces cuando sepan que soy la princesa de The Borrow. Seguro me matarán o me tomarán de rehén… ¡TAL VEZ YA SOY UN REHÉN!"_

Draco vio como la muchacha se debatía mentalmente y decidió tranquilizar un poco las aguas. Se veía bastante linda con la nariz fruncida juntando deliberadamente todas sus preciosas pecas. Su madre muchas veces le había dicho que las pecas eran bastante desagradables, ya que indicaban una sobreexposición al sol, pero el acababa de descubrir que le gustaban, y mucho.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Debes tener hambre… – Logró asentir débilmente sin darse cuenta a lo que estaba afirmando. Draco le extendió la mano para conducirla a la mesa, ante la presencia de los reyes.

Ginny levantó la vista y vio la nívea mano extendida, la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y un maremoto de sensaciones de apoderó de su cuerpo. NO. Simplemente el maldito príncipe de Slytherin no podía causar ese tipo de sobresaltos en ella. NO. NO. NO y no. Estaba llevándola hacia los reyes y ella apenas y se daba cuenta… ¡Iba a estar frente a los atroces gobernantes de Slytherin!

Caminaron callados hacia la mesa, en donde Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy (Terriblemente descompuestos) los esperaban con el semblante aparentemente tranquilo. Lucius no comprendía el extraño carácter de su hijo por momentos. Si lo obligaban a casarse, odiaba a las mujeres, si le decían que eso estaba delicioso, para él estaba horrible, si le decían que tal muchacha era fea, según él era la flor más bella del jardín. Narcisa comprendía un poco más el hecho de que siempre le llevara la contraria. Era un muchacho, casi un niño, y no le gustaba aceptar que a veces sus padres tenían razón.

-Padres, ella es Ginny y… - Empezó a presentarla Draco, pero al no tener la información adecuada la miró. Ella trago saliva, estaba a punto de mandarles una bomba ¿En qué extraño sueño se encontraba? ¿Cómo demonios había llegado su vida a complicarse tanto?

-Ginevra Weasley, princesa de The Borrow. – Cerró los ojos esperando que la echaran brutalmente del castillo, que gritaran, que le dispararán… pero, nada de eso sucedió. En cambio Narcisa exhaló un gran suspiro y se puso la mano en el corazón y Lucius sonrió de lado. Ginny abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el príncipe la jalaba un poco para que se sentara en la mesa.

-Gracias a dios… - Ginny se sentó bastante trastocada, uno de los sirvientes le colocó un plato delante y llenó su copa de jugo. – Estaba tan angustiada por que Draco había metido a una completa desconocida al castillo, podría haber sido una campesina. Pero eres una princesa y es nuestra responsabilidad como nobles es mantenerte a salvo. – Ginny sintió como todo le daba vueltas ¿Desde cuándo ellos eran amables y cordiales? – Pero explícanos, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – Bajó la mirada, las imágenes se materializaban en su cerebro de manera instantánea, las lágrimas amenazaron brotar de sus ojos. No podía permitir que la vieran llorar, juntó todas las fuerzas que encontró dentro de ella y procedió a intentar hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

-Salí de viaje con una amiga y su familia. Una gran tormenta nos azotó en altamar y destruyó el navío. Todos los demás murieron y la verdad no estoy muy segura de como salí ilesa. Gracias a sus cuidados ya me encuentro en perfecto estado, los rasguños de mis pies y manos han sanado por completo y es como si nada hubiera sucedido… Solo que aún lo recuerdo todo…

-Nosotros… - Empezó Narcisa intentando no lastimar a la muchacha. Miró a todos los presentes quienes le dieron el pie a que continuara. – Nosotros lo lamentamos mucho, esperamos que tu estadía en el reino sea placentera y que por lo menos sonrías unos momentos. Debo avisarte que estuviste dormida por 5 días y que como no sabíamos quien eras no pudimos enviarle una carta a tu madre, pero nuestros sirvientes están a tu servicio y cuando desees podrán entregar las cartas que desees.

-Muchas gracias, son muy generosos…

Ginny les brindó una débil sonrisa. Estaba extrañada, estos reyes no se trataban de usted ni eran rimbombantes ni pomposos al hablar. Ella había visitado bastantes reinos y en ninguno había recibido un trato tan servicial como en Slytherin, definitivamente ellos eran distintos a lo que todo el mundo planteaba. Narcisa reía a lengua suelta a causa de algún comentario estrafalario del rey, mientras su hijo se levantaba de la mesa para jugar con su gran danés.

-¿Tú estás comprometida con el príncipe de Gryffindor verdad? – Musitó alegre Lucius. Ginny sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco entero. Draco volteó a mirar a Ginny alucinado, dejando de lado a su perro y volviendo a sentarse en la mesa. – Tal vez podrías ayudarnos a frenar la guerra que quieren empezar. – Frunció el ceño.

-Esperen… ¿Ustedes quieren frenar la guerra? - ¿Acaso no eran ellos los artífices de la emboscada?

-Pero por supuesto. No tenemos absolutamente ningún deseo de invadir las tierras de James como ellos andan afirmando. Nuestro reino está en un estándar muy alto como para perderlo a causa de los estragos de la guerra. – Respondió Narcisa mientras un sirviente le servía frutas frescas en su plato.

-¿Tú estás comprometida? – Murmuró Draco algo extrañado. Nunca había sentido algo así dentro de él. Pero la pelirroja ni le brindó una mirada, estaba concentrada en su padre.

-Yo tenía la información errónea entonces. Tenía entendido que ustedes deseaban adueñarse de sus yacimientos de oro y plata. – Ginny se encontraba bastante exaltada, si los Slytherin's no querían invadir Gryffindor ¿Por qué James Potter afirmaba esa premisa y preparaba sus tropas?

-Completamente errónea, querida. Aquí en Slytherin tenemos los mejores yacimientos del condado. No tenemos ningún interés en sus tierras. – Narcisa no se notaba preocupada, al parecer el hecho de que les estuvieran adjudicando el inicio de una guerra monumental no le inquietaba.

-Pues es necesario que se lo informen a rey, ellos planean ataques próximos. – Su cerebro maquinaba a mil por hora, las cosas eran mucho más simples de lo que ella pensaba, pero al mismo tiempo más complejas. No entendía por qué los Gryffindor querían entrar a una guerra no-declarada ¿Cuál era la razón de este enfrentamiento? Deseaba poder hablar con su madre y pedirle que aclarara de una vez las cosas.

-¿Te vas a casar con Potter? – Insistió Draco logrando llamar la atención de Ginny, quien respondió robóticamente.

-Eso es lo que desea mi madre. Pero soy capaz de anular mi compromiso el día que quiera. – Ella volvió a mirar a Lucius, expectante de más información que la ayudara a comprender. Draco la miraba anonadado ¿Ella era capaz de anular su compromiso pero él no era capaz de elegir si quiera una esposa?

-¿Tú serías capaz de aceptar ayudarnos para frenar esta guerra? – Lucius se veía bastante emocionado por el hecho de que no habría contienda. Solo lograba confundirla más y más ¿No eran ellos los sanguinarios y bárbaros?

-Una guerra es lo último que deseo. Mi pueblo está muy ligado a Gryffindor y soy consciente de que si esta guerra se diera ellos saldrían mucho más perjudicados que ustedes, no deseo que mi pueblo sufra.

-¿Y planeas anularlo? – Ginny lo miró prestándole toda su atención. No logró comprender de qué hablaba el príncipe, por lo que frunció el ceño. – El casamiento ¿Planeas anularlo?

-No deseo casarme con él.

-¿Entonces lo anularas?

-Eso deseo.

-Entonces lo harás.

-Draco, ¿qué clase de modales son esos? – Intervino Narcisa para agrado de Ginny, quien empezaba a pensar que anularlo era el peor error de su vida. _"Si no lo amas no hay matrimonio, si no lo amas no hay matrimonio. Él no es el indicado, él no es el indicado"_

-Lo siento. – Murmuró Draco, volviendo a jugar con su ensalada de frutas. No entendía que era lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de su pecho ¿Opresión? ¿Enojo? ¿Celos? Apenas y conocía a esa muchacha ¿cómo era posible que le causara tantos sentimientos nuevos?

-¿Qué actividades tienes para hoy? – Lucius siempre intentaba calmar las aguas entre Draco y Narcisa, solían pelear a menudo. Los desayunos era el horario preferido.

-Esgrima es 20 minutos. – Respondió aburrido poniendo el codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza pesadamente sobre su mano. Ginny lo miró de reojo, al parecer al príncipe no le gustaba tener que cumplir su horario.

-Que Ginevra te acompañe. – Ginny se sorprendió ante el comentario de Lucius y despegó la mirada de Draco. El príncipe retomó un poco su semblante perfecto y miró a su padre inquieto.

-Esperamos la llegada de Claire. – Dijo Narcisa algo nerviosa. Ginny frunció el ceño mientras que Draco salió del semblante aburrido por completo y la emoción le llegó a los ojos.

-Apuesto a que Ginevra tiene buen criterio y puede ayudarte. – Lucius miraba su plato mientras hablaba, le divertía a veces sacar de quicio a su esposa. Narcisa acababa de incrustar algo furiosa su tenedor en un pedazo de manzana partiéndolo en dos.

-¿En qué asunto? – Inquirió Ginny algo abrumada, el rey de Slytherin consideraba que podía tener buen criterio. Realmente… ¿En qué sueño se había metido?

-Debo escoger una esposa… - El semblante de Draco se volvió a oscurecer y apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa de manera abrumada.

-Es la princesa de Rivehall, muy buenas referencias. Te apuesto que te encantará… - Ginny notó que a la única que le interesaba que le príncipe consiguiera esposa era a la reina. El rey mantenía el rostro inexpresivo mientras que Draco estaba, claramente molesto.

-Ni lo digas, madre… Seguro que es encantadora…

Definitivamente lo que los Gryffindor hablaban era mentira. Era imposible que estas personas fueran malvadas. Ginny emitió una débil risita a causa del gran ánimo con el que el príncipe había respondido. Draco levantó la mirada y clavó sus fríos ojos en la dulce muchacha risueña. Era sorprendente la forma en que con una simple risa lograba hacerlo sentir mejor ¡Apenas y la conocía! Suavizó un poco su mirada cuando está también lo miró. Conectaron sus ojos y se perdieron en los del otro… ¿Cómo era posible que lograran crear un vínculo así de fuerte con tan solo haberse visto por algunos días, o el en caso de Ginny algunas horas?

- Más bien, Draco… - Comentó Narcisa rompiendo el enlace, ambos la miraron y el color subió a sus mejillas. – Serás el encargado de conozca el castillo, el pueblo, el puerto, cada rincón del condado.

-No podemos permitir que siga pensando que somos un reino de sanguinarios, barbaros malvados. – Añadió Lucius. Ginny no cabía en su asombro.

-Yo jamás mencioné que ustedes… - Intentó excusarse, Narcisa la miró y le indicó que no continuara hablando.

-Sabemos la imagen que Gryffindor puede exponer de nosotros y bueno, no hemos hecho nada para detenerla. A veces es mejor mantener perfil bajo y que la gente piense lo que quiera ¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí, pero yo jamás…

-¿Estas dispuesta a cambiar tu modo de pensar acerca del reino de Slytherin? – Murmuró Lucius bastante divertido. Las cosas en el palacio habían estado bastante sombrías a causa de la guerra contra Gryffindor, la búsqueda de la esposa de Draco y la inconciencia de Ginevra.

-Por supuesto. – Realmente estaba dispuesta. Quería conocer la verdad sobre ellos. En el fondo deseaba pasar tiempo con el príncipe, quien la cautivaba de una manera increíble, quien sabe por qué.

-Será un honor para mí guiarla… - Volvieron a mirarse y a sonreírse por unos segundos hasta que la reina volvió a cortarles la conexión. Habría tiempo de sobra en el día para mirarse.

-Bueno, vayan yendo… No debes retrasarte…

D&G

Caminaban a paso lento por los pasillos del imponente castillo, todas las paredes estaban perfectamente decoradas con adornos de oro y mueblería fina, los espejos acosaban a las personas que caminaban. El techo estaba pintado con escenas de ángeles y de él caían las lámparas más hermosas y ornamentales que Ginevra había visto en toda su vida, llenas de cristales brillantes que creaban efectos hermosos en las paredes. Draco caminaba imponentemente y ella se concentraba en mirarlo simplemente ¿Cómo era posible que un muchacho tuviera tanta belleza? ¿Cómo era posible que todos en su pueblo pensaran que era un brutal y despiadado mercenario, cuando simplemente era perfecto? Su cabello rubio caía despreocupadamente por su frente, su piel pálida era increíblemente seductora y para terminar de acentuar la perfección, dos faroles plateados adornaban su rostro. Draco la miró por un momento y le dedicó una tenue sonrisa. Ginny se sonrojó a más no poder por haber sido descubierta admirándolo y bajó la mirada apenada.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Preguntó Draco rompiendo el silencio que había reinado entre ellos. Ginny levantó la mirada y sonrió de lado aún bastante sonrojada.

-Gracias por eso… Si tú no hubieras estado cerca… en la puerta… – Su voz comenzó a quebrarse y dejó de caminar de un segundo a otro, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos de forma rotunda y en cuestión de segundos sus mejillas parecían un mar. – Si no fuera por ti, yo ahora… yo ahora estaría… - No podía pronunciar esa palabra. Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron de manera posesiva, al igual que en el desayuno, pero esta vez ella logró corresponder el abrazo. Era extraño pero normal, extrañamente normal… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estando dentro de ese abrazo?

-No debes darme las gracias por nada…

-No fue por gusto que haya llegado a este castillo. Pasé momentos horribles…. devastadores, llenos de dolor. Mi mejor amiga y toda su familia se ahogaron, no sé cómo sobreviví… no sé si pueda hacerlo sin ella a mi lado… - Ginny lloraba amargamente aferrándose de manera devastadora al saco del príncipe.

-Debes hacerlo. Debes afrontar las cosas y la vida. A ella no le gustaría que sufrieras de ese modo. – Murmuró Draco mientras acariciaba algo torpe la melena pelirroja de la muchacha. Se sentía extraño, como si deseara borrar los problemas de Ginevra en un dos por tres, anhelaba con todo su ser hacerla feliz y que nunca más sus mejillas fueran cubiertas por lágrimas. Acababa de pronunciar palabras que en su vida habría pensado decir para consolar a una muchacha. – No debes dejarte vencer…

-Lo sé. – Ginny se apartó un poco del pecho del príncipe y este de manera automática le estampó un beso tierno en la frente. Su madre siempre le había dicho que debía mantener una cierta distancia del sexo opuesto, pero ese beso la había recompuesto, le había dado fuerzas, le había hecho pensar que la vida aún valía la pena. Draco Malfoy no significaba más para ella "El sanguinario y barbárico príncipe de Slytherin", él era el muchacho que le había brindado esperanza y por eso estaría eternamente agradecida. – Gracias, Draco.

Fue extraño escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esos labios, por ese rostro, por esa indefensa muchacha que se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sonrió de lado y volvió a acercarla a su pecho ¿Qué diantres le sucedía? ¿Por qué esa petiza princesa causaba tantos estragos dentro de él?

-Es extraño ¿no? – Murmuró sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Ginny se extrañó un poco pero aun así le respondió.

-¿El qué?

-El hecho de que dos personas puedan tener confianza una en la otra con tan solo conocerse poco… Siento que te sé mucho de ti pero en realidad no se casi nada. – Ginny sonrió contra su pecho, se sentía exactamente igual.

-¿Lees el pensamiento? – Draco rio tranquilamente y se separó completamente de Ginny, le limpió algunas lágrimas que aún se encontraban apresadas en las comisuras de sus ojos y sonrió. – Te propongo algo, gran príncipe de Slytherin.

Draco la miró expectante con una ceja alzada y su mejor sonrisa de galán plasmada en el rostro.

-Soy todo oídos, hermosa princesa de The Borrow– Ginny sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron con una fuerza inexplicable que maravilló al Malfoy.

-Ya que ambos sentimos que nos conocemos y que hemos creado de alguna extraña manera un vínculo en ¿dos minutos? – Draco asintió intentando seguir la idea de la pelirroja. – Propongo que nos hagamos preguntas a lo largo del día para conocernos un poco más ¿Qué te parece?

-Me imaginaba algo más indecoroso, pero está mucho mejor así. – Ginny lo golpeó delicadamente en el hombro y sonrió tiernamente. - ¿Tú comienzas? – Ginny asintió enérgicamente. – Solo por favor hay que seguir avanzando o llegara extremadamente tarde a mi entrenamiento.

-¿Te tienen algo controlado, no? Me refiero al hecho de que en el desayudo tu madre prácticamente te ha impuesto a una princesa.

-"Algo" es un término poco adecuado. Mi madre quiere casarme antes de que cumpla 20, ella no es la primera princesa que pisa el reino buscando casarse conmigo. – El rostro del príncipe denotaba aburrición, como si el tema del casamiento fuera tan recurrente con respirar o parpadear.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – No debía ser muy mayor, por su forma de expresarse y sus rasgos físicos Ginny estaba segura que no pasaba de los 19.

-18 casi recién cumplidos… Me quedan dos años para huir, después mi madre decidirá rotundamente.

-Que desagradable…

-Ahora tiene un método raro para decidir si puedo o no casarme con alguien, por qué tampoco es que yo pueda decidir a la muchacha que quiera. – Ginny se sintió algo confundida, pero decidió dejar de hablar de su casamiento. Intentó hablar de ella misma para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor. Él no era el único con problemas "amorosos".

-Mi madre quiere imponerme el matrimonio con Harry a como dé lugar… - Draco se fijó en como sus ojos perdían el brillo que tanto le había maravillado, al hablar de Harry Potter. – Tal vez de pequeña podía soñar con ser Ginevra Potter, princesa de Gryffindor y futura reina, pero las cosas cambian y la gente madura… eso es algo que ella no puede comprender.

-¿Tú qué edad tienes? – Intentó que el brillo volviera, pero ya se había extinto.

-Cumpliré 17 en dos semanas.

-Espero que sigas por aquí para poder saludarte. – Un intento de luminosidad se coló por sus pupilas y Draco decidió que iba a lograr que aflorara por más tiempo a lo largo del día.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas posteriores del castillo una criada caminó con ellos brindándole sobra a la pelirroja con una sombrilla. El sol nunca le había molestado, es más, hasta le agradaba. No entendía por qué estaba mal visto el hecho que se expusieran a él.

Llegaron al terreno de práctica en donde el príncipe recibía sus lecciones personales de esgrima. La dejó un momento a solas con la criada y esta le indicó que podía sentarse en una de las mesas de té de mármol que se encontraban alrededor del terreno. El sol bañaba los jardines reales de manera mágica, las flores adquirían más color y los arboles creaban sombras preciosas en donde seguramente sería perfecto recostarse y leer. La criada le cubría los rayos del sol con una hermosa sombrilla del mismo color del vestido que llevaba puesto. Ni siquiera se había detenido a admirar lo hermoso que era, había estado tan incómoda que simplemente había dejado que las criadas se lo pusieran por la mañana. Era bastante hermoso, color dorado con mangas cortas y que caían por los hombros. Era bastante voluminoso y con un sutil encaje en todo el pecho.

Draco cogió su florete y se puso en la posición adecuada cuando el instructor también lo hizo. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y gráciles, Ginny se concentró en observarlo, un criado le trajo un vaso con juego de naranja mientras otro la abanicaba de manera constante. Sonrió cuando Draco de un solo movimiento venció al profesor y volvieron a la posición inicial. Movía el arma con singular precisión y destreza, cautivaba de forma incontrolable a la pelirroja, quien ya suspiraba.

"_Princesa estúpida, no deberías suspirar por él" _Pensó divertida. Se sentía bien suspirar por alguien de manera natural, sin tener que pensar en que debía hacerlo para quedar bien con su familia. _"No volveré a fingir que suspiro por Harry, hacerlo naturalmente es precioso."_

-Sabias qué se considera como más hábiles a los floretistas ya que esa arma es la más técnica de las tres y requiere más destreza mental y física. – Comentó cuando Draco se acercó a la mesa con el florete al hombro para tomar algo de agua.

-No tenía ni idea. – Su voz salía divertida por la extraña acotación de su nueva amiga. Ginny lo miró entretenida.

-Pues ahora lo sabes… - Le quitó por un momento la espada y le apuntó al pecho, Draco levantó una ceja. – ¿Usas las tres armas?

-Sí, y si hubiera una cuarta también la usaría. – Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo le arrebató el florete de las manos y lo colocó encima de su hombro derecho, amenazantemente. Ginny sonrió con suficiencia. – ¿Acaso tú sabes algo de esgrima?

-Soy la campeona de mi condado.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, Ginevra Weasley. Me debes una batalla antes de marcharte. – Draco comenzó a alejarse sin dejar de mirarla. Ambos sonrieron como retándose, no iban a dejarse vencer cuando eso sucediera. El príncipe agregó de manera socarrona. – ¿Le has ganado también a Potter en batalla? – Ginny ahogó una risa mientras Draco volvía a luchar con su entrenador.

-Debo mencionar que no por qué podría destruir su imagen pero te diré que es irrefutable, a veces pelea como una niñita – Draco rio un poco mientras desarmaba a su contrincante. – ¿Tú lo conoces?

-Entre los príncipes de las cuatro regiones es imposible no conocerse. Existe esta reunión anual de sangre azul a la que todos debemos ir de manera obligatoria para forjar los lazos de amistad…

-No se oye como algo que realmente sirva para su propósito.

-Llevas la razón, es solo un lugar en donde nos vanagloriamos con nuestros mejores trajes y bailar.

-¿Entonces tú no te llevas bien con Harry?

-No lo soporto, todo bien educado, propio… Muy rimbombante para mí gusto.

Ginny jamás había logrado poner en palabras por qué ya no le agradaba Harry como prometido. Draco Malfoy acababa de exponerlo de la manera más clara y concisa jamás pensada. Tal vez por eso le empezaba a agradar tanto Malfoy, era todo lo contrario a Harry. Era un príncipe disipado que no buscaba caerles bien a las demás personas, si no, ser él mismo. No se preocupaba en decir cosas "poco adecuadas para un príncipe", en reír estridentemente, en decir abiertamente lo que pensaba y poner a sus ideales por encima de las creencias de sus padres. Tal vez por eso lo miraba de manera tierna y deseaba conocerlo más, por qué le recordaba lo que ella deseaba hacer con su vida, dejar de lado "lo que sus padres querían" y comenzar a vivir como ella deseaba. Tal vez por eso empezaba a emerger dentro de ella un curioso sentimiento que hace tiempo no la envolvía.

D&G

-¿Qué es lo que sigue en la atareada agenda del príncipe de Slytherin? – Murmuró Ginny en son de burla hacía Draco.

La práctica de esgrima había sido un éxito, habían regresado al castillo ya que Draco le había pedido a una de las criadas que le pusiera a Ginny algo más cómodo para la visita al pueblo.

-¿Para qué quieres que me ponga ropa más cómoda? – Inquirió Ginny mientras una criada la arrastraba hacía sus aposentos.

-Debes hablar menos y dejar que tome algunas decisiones. – Ginny frunció el ceño intentando mostrar algo de enojo, Draco le brindó una sonrisa y todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ¿Cómo era posible que ya le gustara ese estúpido muchacho?

Aparte fue imposible estar molesta después de ver la ropa que él había indicado que le dieran. Era simplemente espectacular. Digno del gran y poderoso reino de Slytherin. No era aún muy común que las princesas utilizaran pantalones, pero ella estaba acostumbrada por el hecho de practicar esgrima. Eran unos bastante apretados que se ceñían perfectamente a sus piernas y llevaba puestas unas botas altas con un poco de tacón. Le habían brindado una blusa preciosa de color coral con unos hermosos implantes de pedrería fina. Era bastante suelta y fresca, se ceñía a la altura de la cintura y tenía los hombros al descubierto. Cuando Draco la vio su cara fue un poema, no encontró las palabras exactas para transmitirle que se veía singularmente hermosa logrando así que Ginny se sonrojara furiosamente.

-Mi agenda es muy apretada, así que debes apresurarte… - Respondió divertido, sonrió de lado y la tomó de la mano. Una extraña electricidad los recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero este no dejó que continuara ya que empezó a correr de manera abrumadora.

-¡¿Sabías que las princesas no corren?! ¡Destruirás los zapatos! - Ginny hablaba entre risas.

-Te regalaré unos por tu cumpleaños ¡No te quejes!

Corrieron por los pasillos del castillo bajó la mirada extrañada de los guardias que custodiaban cada puerta. El príncipe solía ser bastante excéntrico con algunas de sus actividades, pero correr con una dama nunca había sido parte de su itinerario. Ambos reían a carcajadas y pronto estuvieron en los terrenos del castillo, pero esta vez los del ala oeste, contraria a donde Draco entrenaba esgrima. Algunas damas intentaban alcanzarlos para brindarle sombra a la princesa, pero no corrían.

-Me trajiste a la puerta de los establos… - Admitió Ginny sin aliento. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ansiosa por ver la hermosa madera tallada a gran detalle de la puerta? – Irónica.

-Siempre lo supe, mademoiselle. Quiero presentarte a alguien…

-¿Al encargado de los caballos? – Respondió Ginny algo temerosa, imaginándose lo peor. – Tú sí que eres un príncipe excéntrico haciendo amistad con tus empleados.

-No es un empleado… - _"No por favor…"_

-¿Una criada? – _"NO, esto no está pasando…"_ Era suficiente estar en Slytherin como para tener que vivir esa experiencia también.

-No…

-¿Planeas presentarme un caballo…? – Murmuró algo temerosa, Draco abrió la puerta de la caballería donde cerca de 20 caballos reposaban tranquilamente, algunos dormían, otros comían alfalfa. Ginny sintió como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban de manera antinatural y el miedo comenzaba a apoderase furiosamente de su cuerpo.

-No es cualquier caballo… es la mejor yegua del mundo. Mi yegua por supuesto. – Draco avanzaba por el establo sin darse cuenta que el pánico abrumaba a una pequeña pelirroja que caminaba asustada detrás de él.

-Aficionado a la esgrima y recientemente descubierto, entabla amistad con los caballos. Y yo que creía que el príncipe de Slytherin era sanguinario. – Logró bromear cuando llegaron a la pared del fondo.

-También disfruto el invierno, la nieve, tocar chelo, los atardeceres a la orilla del mar y la música. – Murmuró divertido mientras abría el candado de la puerta de roble que adornaba la pared.

-Excelente información, la añadiré a mi lista de "Cosas que le gustan a Draco Malfoy" – Necesitaba salir del lugar repleto de bestias cuadrúpedas en ese mismo momento o le daría un paro cardiaco.

-Debes saber que es de mala educación hacer listas sobre los nobles.

-No si también eres noble…

-Me atrapaste.

La puerta se abrió y antes de que Draco ingresara, Ginny corrió para apoyarse contra una de las paredes dentro de la nueva estancia. Cerró los ojos y respiró algo agitada. Draco avanzó sin prestarle atención.

-Euterpe, ella es Ginny. Es una princesa muy linda que ha pasado por cosas horribles en la última semana. – Los ojos color almendra de la princesa se abrieron abruptamente para encontrarse cara a cara con una enorme yegua de crin plateada que combinaba perfectamente con los ojos del príncipe. Sintió como su corazón se encogía de manera sobrenatural, pero cuando Draco se colocó a su lado y comenzó a hacerle caricias a la yegua en el hocico de manera muy tierna sus músculos se relajaron un poco.

-Hola, Euterpe… - Articuló casi sin voz, Draco volteó a mirarla y al encontrase con una pelirroja bastante asustada se preocupó un poco. Levantó una ceja y colocó una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Ginny. Una carga eléctrica increíble lo sacudió de arriba abajo logrando que un tenue y débil sonrojo colorara sus pálidas mejillas. Ginny lo miró al notar que la mano se había tensado y sus miradas volvieron a conectarse.

Era irremediable, sentían algo él uno por él otro sin ningún tipo de fundamento. Simplemente lo sentían. Ginny colocó su mano sobre la del rubio entrelazando sus dedos sin separar sus ojos. Draco apretó un poco el hombro y dio un paso más para acercarse a ella. No estaban cerca pero tampoco lejos. Estaban a la distancia adecuada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Murmuró Draco bastante extrañado, no solía sentir nada por las mujeres y con ella todo era distinto.

-No estoy segura. – Respondió quedadamente Ginny colocando la mano libre a la altura de su corazón, como si intentara entender lo que este intentaba decirle a gritos.

-Yo… - Empezó Draco, dirigió su mirada hacía sus manos entrelazadas. – Yo no te conozco. – Ginny parpadeó por un momento y apretó su mano sobresaltando al príncipe.

-Ni yo a ti… ¿Importa? – Sus ojos volvieron a conectarse y como si de imanes se tratará comenzaron a acercarse sutilmente, cuando de pronto la cabeza de Euterpe apareció entre ellos y lamió desmesuradamente a Ginny haciendo que esta emitiera un grito ensordecedor y saltara hacia atrás provocando que las manos de desenlazaran. Draco rio sonoramente ante el extraño quejido de la pelirroja y tranquilizó a la yegua que se había asustado un poco.

-¿No te agradan los caballos? – Inquirió divertido viendo como Ginny se limpiaba la saliva de la frente, le extendió su pañuelo y esta se limpió con más ahínco.

-Les tengo algo de fobia, de pequeña fui casi arrollada por un carruaje de caballos salvajes. Casi muero y desde ese momento les tengo algo de pánico.

-Euterpe sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. – La yegua se acercó a Ginny y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo con la mandíbula. Draco se quedó anonadado, su yegua jamás se había acercado a una mujer y la había tratado de buena manera, normalmente les relinchaba e intentaba patearlas. Definitivamente esa pequeña pelirroja era especial. – Mira, al parecer le agradas…

-Creo que ella me agrada a mí… - Comentó la pelirroja acariciando el lomo de la yegua. Draco miraba anonadado la escena, era preciosa. Sonrió de lado y se acercó, tomó a Ginny de la cintura sobresaltándola notablemente y como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara la subió de una al lomo ensillado de Euterpe. Ginny lo miró bastante asustada desde lo alto.

-Iremos a que conozcas el pueblo, no me gusta ir a carruaje. – Ambos sonrieron y dentro de ellos el sentimiento creció aún más y más. Deseaban haber podido concluir lo que Euterpe no permitió que concluyera.

El viaje al pueblo fue glorioso. Ginny descubrió que su miedo irracional a los caballos se había esfumado de manera increíble, Euterpe era una yegua muy mansa que la trataba muy bien y cuando galopaba lo hacía de tal modo que era gratificante. Aparte Draco había estado explicándole cosas del reino conforme iban apareciendo. Ambos reían singular y libremente, como si no se tratasen de dos jóvenes de la realeza de reinos, aparentemente, enemigos. Eran Draco y Ginny pasando una mañana divertida y gloriosa. Conforme aparecían los lugareños, los saludos cordiales también volaban de un lado para otro. El pueblo en si no tenía nada de "pueblo" era bastante moderno para la época y hermoso, las casas eran de piedra fundida y todo estaba lleno de vegetación de colores vivos. El verde predominaba en el reino. Draco le mostro a lo lejos los yacimientos mineros y el puerto. Intentó no llevarla hacia el mar para que no tuviera ningún tipo de recuerdo malo o triste. Mientras avanzaban y se adentraban en la civilización más y más los regalos para el príncipe fluían como un rio caudaloso, las muchachas se abalanzaban para que este les diera la mano y miraban de no muy buena manera a la pelirroja, quien se limitaba a sonreírles. Una tenue lluvia comenzó a caer cuando se encontraban ya de regreso al castillo asustando de sobremanera a Ginevra.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. – Murmuró Draco. Habían bajado de los caballos para que esta pudiera tranquilizarse un poco. La lluvia ya azotaba fuertemente y los había bañado de pies a cabeza. – Mira, te prometo que no ocurrirá nada de camino al castillo.

-No quiero que te pase nada. – Declaró de un momento a otro. Draco se quedó paralizado con la mano de Ginny entre las suyas. – La última vez que estuve en una tormenta, todos murieron… No lo hagas. – Draco volvió a abrazarla.

-Abrazarte se está volviendo una costumbre. Ya van tres veces en un mismo día. – Sintió como Ginny sonreía. – No moriré, Ginevra…

-¿Me lo prometes? – Levantó la mirada y él logró plantarle otro beso en la frente.

-Con todo mi ser.

Regresaron caminando el poco camino que les quedaba. A ninguno le molestaba mojarse.

D&G

-Color favorito. – Gritó Ginny mientras una criada le secaba el cabello. Le habían prestado un nuevo vestido, esta vez era de color azul oscuro, bastante voluminoso al igual que el primero pero este tenía las mangas largas hasta la altura de los codos y el escote en forma de corazón.

-Verde – Escuchó el grito de Draco desde la habitación contigua y se rio tranquilamente. - ¿El tuyo?

-Rojo. – La criada sonreía de forma extraña y Ginny estaba bastante extrañada. – ¿Hermanos?

-Hijo único ¿Por qué tu madre está tan empeñada en que te cases? - La pregunta la había sobresaltado. Le indicó a la criada que dejara de cepillarle el cabello y se levantó del tocador. Salió de la habitación y encontró al príncipe Draco Malfoy completamente seco y cambiado esperándola con el brazo listo. Debía ir a conocer a la princesa de Riverhall y aunque Ginny le había dicho de todas las maneras posibles que prefería no acompañarlo, ahí estaba ella.

-Bueno, hay un sin número de razones por las cuales debería casarme con Harry… empezando por que será el rey de uno de los reinos más poderosos del continente por lo tanto yo llegaría a ser la reina, viviría en uno de los palacios más hermosos y bueno eso asentaría nuestra alianza estratégica con Gryffindor. Y si me pongo a pensarlo fríamente es definitivamente la mejor y única opción que tengo, mi pueblo es pequeño, no tengo ofertas de matrimonio todos los días… Pero, algo dentro de mí me dice que Harry no es el indicado, que no seré plenamente feliz con él… por eso, a pesar de que mi reino se vaya a la ruina, mi madre me quite el habla… no me casaré con él.

-Por lo menos a ti te dejan opinar, si yo le dijera a mi madre con quien deseo casarme y por alguna razón, ella no pasará su estúpida prueba sería imposible para mi desposarla

-¿En qué consiste esa prueba? – Inquirió Ginny bastante confundida. Draco sonrió de lado y la miró de reojo.

-No te la puedo decir, no puedo decírsela a ninguna mujer soltera en edad de casarse o me desheredan… - Ginny emitió una débil risita, creando desconcierto en Draco.

-Pero yo no planeo intentar pasar la prueba. – Haber pronunciado esas palabras los había desconcertado a ambos. Ella en verdad no quería pronunciarlas y él no quería escucharlas. Intentó llevarlo de la manera más característica, en burla…

-¿Acaso te molestaría casarte conmigo? – Quería ponerla nerviosa y era bastante fácil conseguirlo. Ginny se coloreo rápidamente, parecía ya un hábito.

-No-o, yo yo nunca dije eso…. – Tartamudeó.

-Deberías relajarte un poco más, solo fue una broma…

-¿Entonces es a ti a quien le molestaría casarse conmigo? – Lo molestó algo más relajada creando un débil sonrojo en Draco, el cual se esfumó en unos instantes. La miró y le sonrió seductoramente.

-En lo más mínimo. Aunque la verdad es que no deseo casarme con nadie. – Ginny abrió los ojos extremadamente.

-¿No lo deseas?

-No es algo que yo desee… O tal vez es que no he encontrado a alguien… Y ¿tú?

-Pues, no quiero casarme con Harry y sé que no deseo hacerlo por compromiso.

-Tienes un grave problema. En el mundo las cosas no funcionan así o por lo menos no en nuestro mundo de realeza. Los matrimonios están plenamente arreglados y nosotros somos solo marionetas.

-Aún tengo la esperanza de que me permitan anularlo.

-Tal vez si consigues un mejor partido, con el cual tu pueblo también pueda hacer una alianza estratégica.

-Esa es una dirección que solo apuntaría aquí. Tú serías el único príncipe con el cual si me casara mi pueblo tendría una mejor alianza que con Gryffindor. – Ambos rieron cómplices, aún quedaba esperanza.

-Entonces deberías casarte conmigo. – Ginny emitió una risotada, Draco levantó una ceja.

-Para eso debo romperle el corazón a Harry, lograr que mis padres y hermanos no piensen que me caso con un sanguinario bárbaro malvado, ganar una real batalla entre tres reinos y finalmente pasar tu prueba. Lo siento, eres un partido muy complicado, aparte, tú mismo has dicho que no deseas casarte con nadie. – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa ganadora y Draco se dio por vencido. Esa muchachita iba más allá de sus límites.

Llegaron al salón de visitas en donde había una mesa con varias sillas, una muchacha se encontraba sentada en una de ellas con varias mujeres cerca, sus criadas. Uno de los guardias que les abrió la puerta procedió a presentarlos. Ginny intentó zafarse del brazo de Draco pero este no se lo permitió.

-Más vale que esto la intimide y huya. – Murmuró Draco logrando que Ginny se ahogara intentando ocultar una estrepitosa risa.

-Claire Bollingbroke, princesa de Riverhall, duquesa de Stomhold – La muchacha y sus criadas hicieron una increíble reverencia que casi llega al suelo.

-Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, gran duque del contado de Wiltshire y Ginevra Weasley, princesa de The Borrow, prometida de Gryffindor. – Los dos hicieron una reverencia un poco más acertada y procedieron a sentarse en la mesita donde estaba sentada la princesa de Riverhall.

-Eso de prometida de Gryffindor deberían omitirlo. – Comentó Ginny mientras un sirviente le acomodaba la silla. Draco le sonrió tranquilamente para momentos después dirigir su atención hacía Claire

-Muy buenas tardes, señor. – Comenzó propiamente la joven. Ginny la admiró, era preciosa. Su cabello era color castaño claro y estaba perfectamente recogido en un mono hermoso, sus ojos eran del color del mar y estaban acentuados por unas pestañas increíblemente largas y muy bien formadas. Su rostro parecía el de una muñeca y sus ropas eran increíblemente elegantes.

-Hola, Claire. – Respondió Draco bastante relajado sobresaltando de manera abrupta a Claire.

-Pensé que estaríamos solos.

-Pensaste mal. – Claire se tensó un poco, pero no dudo en seguir adulando al príncipe

-Debo decirle que su castillo es imponente, hermoso. Su pueblo es muy cariñoso y me deleita el solo hecho de pasar por ahí. Da la sensación de paz.

-Vivo aquí casi los 365 días del año sé exactamente lo que me transmite, excepto algunas semanas que voy a Wilshire a disfrutar el aire… tú sabes. – Draco conocía de pies a cabeza el discurso estúpido que daban todas las aspirantes al trono de Slytherin, y también sabía exactamente como destruirlo en un santiamén.

-Obviamente, señor, el aire puro del campo.

-Aunque es exactamente igual al de aquí… - Ginny emitió una débil risa que llegó como gloria a los oídos del príncipe.

-Por supuesto, a eso me refería. – Intentó arreglar Claire algo asustada.

-Si… - Draco frunció el ceño y esperó a que la princesa de Rivehall volviera a hablar.

-Su traje debe estar hecho con la seda más fina de todo el condado.

-Es de algodón, pero gracias… bueno, ¿fue eso un alago verdad?

-Sssi, si por supuesto.

La conversación no fue más allá de simples banalidades aburridas. Ginny sentía como sus parpados querían cerrarse y cuando estaba a punto de perder cualquier tipo de elegancia estrellando su cabeza contra el vidrio de la mesa, Draco alegó que debían cumplir algunos decretos reales y que procedieran a ocupar alguna de las habitaciones que uno de sus criados les mostraría.

-Que insoportable es. Igual que cuando éramos niños. – Bufó Draco aburrido saliendo del salón con Ginny del brazo.

-Perdí el hilo de la conversación cuando habló de tu ropa. Lo siento…

-Debo ir a ver a mi padre… ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro ¿No será un problema verdad?

-En lo absoluto.

Caminaron callados por algunos pasillos del palacio y de pronto llegaron el despacho del rey, quien se encontraba con algunos aristócratas revisando unos papeles. Cuando vio a su hijo ingresar del brazo de Ginevra sonrió abiertamente.

-Justamente a ustedes dos deseaba verlos. – Draco frunció el ceño mientras que Ginny se tensó un poco. – Caballeros, ella es la muchacha de la que les estaba hablando.

-¿Qué significa esto padre?

-Draco, lo lamento, pero no podremos ir de cacería hoy. – Draco sonrió de lado.

-Lo supuse, está lloviendo a cantaros.

-¿Está su alteza seguro de que esta muchacha puede ayudarlo a frenar la contienda? – Comentó algo venenoso uno de los aristócratas. Draco se molestó y refutó.

-Esta muchacha es una princesa y debe ser tratada de la manera en la que su título lo merece. – Ginny lo miró encantada, esa era una faceta que no había visto a lo largo del día.

-Yo lo lamento. – Le hizo una reverencia al príncipe y miró al rey en busca de respuestas.

-Caballeros, ella es Ginevra Weasley, princesa de The Borrow y prometida del heredero al trono de Gryffindor, Harry Potter. – El corazón de ambos se oprimió. – Está dispuesta a demostrar que nosotros no deseamos en lo absoluto una guerra.

-¿Eso es cierto, su alteza? – Murmuró otro de los presentes refiriéndose a ella. Sentía demasiado peso en sus hombros, las palabras no salían de sus labios como ella lo esperaba y cuando sentía que la fuerza se le escapaba de manera rotunda una mano atrapó la suya infundiéndole todo el valor. Draco apretó con firmeza la delicada mano de Ginevra.

-Yo haré lo que sea para que Gryffindor y Slytherin no entren en contienda. Es mi deber como aliada y como noble evitar todo tipo de enfrentamiento no deseado. – Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y de ese modo, ella se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, de ir en contra de su reino, en contra de Gryffindor, de anular su boda, su apellido, su linaje… Así, junto a Draco, se sentía capaz de amar.

D&G

Holaaaa, porfiiin después de días de sufrimiento, les dejo este capítulo increíblemente largo!

Por si acaso si quieren darse una idea del vestuario con pantalón de Ginny pongan en google imágenes: Saya Adagio Blood+ ojalá así les quede clarito jijiji


	3. Capítulo 3: Temporary Bliss

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son de JKRowling. Fic basado en "La princesa y el guisante"

_-¿Eso es cierto, su alteza? – Murmuró otro de los presentes refiriéndose a ella. Sentía demasiado peso en sus hombros, las palabras no salían de sus labios como ella lo esperaba y cuando sentía que la fuerza se le escapaba de manera rotunda una mano atrapó la suya infundiéndole todo el valor. Draco apretó con firmeza la delicada mano de Ginevra._

_-Yo haré lo que sea para que Gryffindor y Slytherin no entren en contienda. Es mi deber como aliada y como noble evitar todo tipo de enfrentamiento no deseado. – Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y de ese modo, ella se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, de ir en contra de su reino, en contra de Gryffindor, de anular su boda, su apellido, su linaje… Así, junto a Draco, se sentía capaz de amar._

Capítulo 3: Temporary Bliss

-Entonces irás con mi padre a Gryffindor. – Murmuró Draco mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

Se encontraban caminando por el "Jardín de los sauces" apodado así por la reina Narcisa ya que era un precioso laberinto rodeado completamente de sauces que, extrañamente, de ellos brotaban hermosas flores blancas que caían todo el año creando una capa blanquísima en el suelo, asemejando a la nieve. Ginny vestía otro ostentoso vestido de color perla sin mangas, le habían arreglado el cabello en una trenza que no dejaba ningún cabello suelto. El sol adornaba sus hombros de manera angelical, resaltando cada una de sus perfectas pecas doradas. Habían pasado exactamente 8 días desde que Ginny había despertado y conseguido una grandiosa amistad con el príncipe de Slytherin. Si bien en los últimos días no lo había visto mucho ya que ella debía hablar con el rey bastantes horas al día y él debía sacar a pasear a Claire, todas las noches antes de acostarse en sus respectivos aposentos, charlaban un rato a la luz de las velas sentados en el piso del pasillo, siempre custodiados por dos guardias y una criada.

-No me agrada la idea de volver. – Murmuró Ginny algo abatida. Draco no quería que Ginny se moviera de su lado, quería amarrarla a las tierras de Slytherin y jamás desatarla. – Siento que será asqueroso…

-Tal vez no sea tan malo…

-Será una de las cosas más abominables de mi existencia. Estoy segura de eso. – Draco emitió una débil risa. Ginny lo miró preocupada, sentía que él no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente implicaba volver. Hermione, Harry, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

-No afirmes sin conocer todos los detalles.

Ginny lo miró y se detuvo a la altura de una banca de mármol. Le indicó al joven príncipe que deseaba reposar un rato de la caminata y este asintió sin dudarlo. Se sentaron hombro contra hombro y ella no titubeo al recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Unos sirvientes colocaron una mesita frente a ellos dejando encima dos copas con jugo de arándano y un tazón lleno de uvas. El príncipe, intuyendo que la situación se pondría un tanto personal y delicada, les indicó que los dejaran solos.

-No soporto a los que me siguen… - Murmuró al ver la espalda del último criado desaparecer. Ginny intentó reír pero la carcajada se le atoró en la garganta. Estaba realmente asustada. Tomó un poco de su jugo de arándano pero este le supo amargo, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado y debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran por si solas.

-Tendré que afrontar a mis padres en mi apoyo deliberado hacia Slytherin, hablar sobre la muerte de los Granger, viajar cerca de 3 días con tu padre, el cual me da algo de pánico. Aparte… tendré que ver a Harry. – Draco se tensó un poco a causa del príncipe mencionado, pero decidió responderle a otra de sus preocupaciones.

-Lucius es inofensivo. Es probable que viaje con Severus, su asesor, y jueguen ajedrez en todo el camino. No tendrás que hablarle. – Ginny sonrió. Tomó temerosa la mano de Draco. Sabía que él estaba evadiendo el tema de su boda. El príncipe se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el suave tacto de la pelirroja, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella al instante, sin vacilación.

-Eso es de mucho aliento, Draco. No sé qué es peor, si hablarle o aburrirme… - Ginny emitió un sonoro suspiro y levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a Draco a los ojos. Le gustaba perderse en los tormentosos ojos gris huracán del rubio. Se divertía sintiendo que era devorada por estos y se perdía de la realidad, cosa que muchas veces sucedía y Draco debía hablarle un poco más alto para que volviera a prestarle atención. - ¿Cómo te fue con Claire? – Draco hizo un gesto de asco con el rostro el cual divirtió mucho a la pelirroja y procedió a responderle;

-¿Tú crees que si hubiera pasado la prueba estaría sentado aquí, contigo? Probablemente no, me encontraría escuchando la verborrea de mi madre sobre banquetes, vestidos, fiestas, carruajes… – Ginny emitió una débil risa y su corazón se tranquilizó un poco. – Al parecer mi madre volvió a fallar de princesa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose fijamente. Al parecer acaban de tocar terreno delicado ya que sus mejillas tenían un delicado color rosado y sus ojos brillaban a sobremanera. Ginny decidió romper el contacto visual para volver a recostar la cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Apretó un poco la mano y acarició el dorso de la misma. Draco empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso, si bien las féminas nunca le habían dado ningún problema y siempre había sabido cómo tratarlas, con Ginevra era diferente. Nunca sabía que era a lo que ella se refería cuando le insinuaba cosas, ni lo que estaba pensado cuando se quedaba mirándolo fijamente, algunos días ella parecía estar perdida en divagaciones y otros desbordante de alegría.

-¿Se supone que solo una princesa pasará la prueba? – Esa era la clase de comentarios que a veces Ginevra soltaba y dejaba desconcertado a Draco. No creía que ella realmente fuera a profundizar el tema del matrimonio. Pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

-No, - Empezó algo incómodo. – en realidad todas las princesas deberían de ser capaces de afrontar con éxito esta prueba… - Ginny lo miró algo desconcertada para después volver a recostarse. – Está hecha para que solo lo hagan las verdaderas. Solo una princesa verdadera.

-Esta prueba mide la ¿realeza?

"_Mide la capacidad para dormir mal." _Pensó Draco. Era imposible explicarle completamente a Ginny en que consistía la prueba sin delatarla completamente. No supo que responderle, por lo que se quedó callado esperando que ella agregara algo más que lo sacara del embrollo.

-Tu prueba es pan comido. Draco. – Soltó de pronto sentándose de costado para quedar frente a frente. Le había soltado la mano. Sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente, pero esta vez ella le brindaba una llena de ataque, un ataque juguetón y pícaro que él no llegaba a comprender. Ginny había pronunciado esas palabras porque su corazón las había botado sin pensarlo.

-¿Lo crees? – Murmuró un tanto desconcertado.

-No lo creo, lo sé. – Ahora debía seguir lo que su corazón le indicara y no pensar… Si lo hacía todo se iba por la borda y terminaría casada con Harry Potter sin lugar a dudas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Draco no comprendía bien el juego de la pelirroja, pero sonrió de lado e intentó seguirle el hilo de la conversación. Si ella quería lanzarse a sus brazos, el no dudaría en abrirlos y atraparla.

-Tal vez deberías pasarla… - Murmuró tanteando un poco el terreno. Ginny sonrió de lado.

-Tal vez, debería.

-Ganarías. – Comentó Draco, intentando que no se notara que el corazón se le salía por la garganta.

-¿Lo haría? – Inquirió Ginny poniéndose algo nerviosa.

-Eso creo…

-¿Eso esperas?

-Tal vez ¿Tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Te gustaría pasarla?

-Eso creo…

-¿Y ganarla?

-Puede ser…

-Entonces deberías casarte conmigo. – Respondió el bastante decidido mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y ella solo atinó a reír entre nerviosa y divertida.

-¿Debería hacerlo? – Murmuró ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Eso creo.

-¿Lo crees, so tonto?

-Cásate conmigo. – Ahí estaba. Lo acababa de pronunciar. Aquellas palabras que Draco había querido decir desde que la había visto y que Ginny había querido escuchar. Simples dos palabras que guardaba un mundo repleto de batallas, conflictos y amor. Se quedó paralizada, con el rostro del príncipe a escasos dos centímetros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro entrecortada, asustada, podían sentir la fragancia del otro entrar por sus fosas nasales e impregnarse en su cerebro. Fragancias que ninguno de los dos borraría de su memoria.

-¿Disculpa? – Susurró Ginny incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa de pánico.

-Hazlo, se mi esposa. – Draco no sonaba a estar bromeando, pero era imposible que hablara en serio. Ginny se sentó bien en la banca y dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, dejando al príncipe con su oreja a escasos centímetros.

-Yo… - No sabía cómo empezar, no sabía qué decirle, que responderle… ¿Acaso iba a decirle que no deseaba ser su esposa? Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Draco seguía intimidantemente cerca con los ojos abiertos y más claros que de costumbre. Ese hombre la volvía loca, con tan solo una mirada lograba hacer que cada pedazo de su piel se erizara y deseara su tacto. Decidió que era mala idea mirarlo. Pero acaso ella ¿deseaba casarse con él? ¡Por supuesto! pero, ¿podía hacerlo? Deseaba que sí, que anular su compromiso con Harry fuera sencillo. Anhelaba que todo esto fuera una invención de su cerebro y que en realidad Draco le hubiera preguntado si deseaba más uvas. Las imágenes de Harry a su lado comenzaron a brotar en su cerebro, a llenarlo de las sonrisas del pelinegro. Sintió como su corazón se oprimía, ella no podía destruir el corazón de Harry ¿Pero, acaso podía destrozar del de Draco?

-No debes responderme. – Draco se había sentado mirando de frente al igual que ella. Sus hombros volvían a chocar. Ginny emitió un largo suspiro, deseaba decirle que sí, que amaría ser su esposa… Pero no podía.

-Pero quiero hacerlo… Quiero responderte. – La voz se le cortaba, la respiración le fallaba. Estrujó la falda de su vestido y Harry no salía de su cerebro.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, los de ella estaban bañados en lágrimas repentinas. Draco frunció el ceño y limpió algunas que empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Te escucho, solo si dejas de llorar. – Ginny sonrió y limpió sus ojos. Y de pronto Draco hizo algo que lleno de valor a la pelirroja, sonrió.

-Primero dime por qué. – Logró pronunciar ella a duras penas.

-¿Por que qué?

-No te hagas el lento, Draco… - Obviamente se refería a por qué deseaba casarse con ella. Draco sonrió tiernamente, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos.

-No estoy seguro. – Se semblante se puso serio y la miró penetrantemente. Ginny no pudo más.

-Yo… Debo irme – Quería salir de ahí y llorar amargamente. Siempre había deseado casarse por amor, tener una boda de ensueño al lado de un hombre esplendido y amoroso, tal vez tener una familia. No le importaba si era un campesino, un minero, un criado o un príncipe… Ella buscaba amor. Y ahora lo había encontrado, sentía que Draco Malfoy había calado muy profundo en su torpe corazón, sentía que lo necesitaba para ser feliz y, al parecer, el sentía lo mismo por ella. Había conseguido al príncipe encantado lleno de amor desbordante el cual deseaba casarse con ella. Pero, era imposible ¡Estúpida realeza, estúpidos títulos, estúpidos los matrimonios arreglados! Intentó levantarse de la banca pero Draco la tomó del codo, sin levantarse y la retuvo.

-No lo hagas. – Su voz sonaba cortada, como si estuviera evitando llorar.

-Lo lamento… - La voz se quebraba, no quería volver a llorar frente a él. – Pero estoy comprometida.

-La semana pasada deseabas anularlo.

-No es tan fácil.

El silencio los embargó. Dos almas desoladas, aparentemente destinadas a estar separadas, dos almas enamoradas. Draco soltó lentamente el codo de Ginny deslizando su mano por su antebrazo delicadamente, sostuvo unos segundos la mano de la pelirroja, una única caricia y la soltó por completo. Ginny sentía como sus mejillas se empapaban. Dio un paso, dos, tres. La voz estridente de un sonoro grito hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-¿Deseas casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué? – Ginny volteó a mirarlo y la imagen que encontró rompió su triste corazón. El príncipe tenía la cabeza gacha por lo que no llegaba a ver su rostro, estaba de pie y apretaba fuertemente los puños tensando los nudillos.

-¿Deseas ser mi esposa? – Su voz estaba quebrada. No como si estuviera a punto de llorar, más bien como si estuviera conteniendo un cúmulo de rabia a punto de explotar. – No te lo estoy proponiendo, te lo estoy preguntando, como si preguntara ¿Te gusta el color verde? Como las preguntas que hemos estado haciéndonos para conocernos… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Yo…

-Hace tan solo 10 segundos me preguntaste por qué y no respondí… Tenía miedo, tengo miedo porque tú generas en mi algo que creí no conocer, algo nuevo y maravilloso. Porque me has brindado la esperanza de ser feliz, de tener un futuro especial… Porque de manera irracional me gustas. – Ginny no podía seguir escuchando, sus palabras la llenaban de vida y la destruían al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Tú también me gustas a mí. Pero… ¿Acaso eso basta para un matrimonio? Yo buscaba enamorarme.

-Yo buscaba no casarme nunca… y veme aquí, pidiéndole a la princesa de The Borrow que sea mi esposa.

-Yo quiero enamorarme.

-¿Quién te dice que no nos enamoraremos profundamente?

-¿Y si eso no sucede, Draco?

-¿Y si sí?

-Eres un idiota Malfoy. – Toda su realeza se había ido por la borda, después de escucharlo ya no le importaba nada. Draco levantó la mirada asombrado por la extraña declaración. Al encontrarla repleta de lágrimas pero con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a ella. – Y sí, deseo casarme contigo… Sí-í, lo deseo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, siento que no seré feliz si no es a tu lado…

-Esas palabras hacen que cualquier cosa sea posible Ginevra. Hasta anular un pacto con la mismísima muerte. – Draco limpió raudamente las lágrimas de la pelirroja y esta se acomodó algunos mechones que se habían salido de su trenza, detrás de la oreja.

-¿Por qué haces que las cosas se vean simples? ¿Por qué logras que crea que soy capaz de ir en contra de Gryffindor, en contra de mi familia, de mis principios? Eres un idiota, Draco. – Lo abrazó de la manera más fuerte que pudo, teniendo miedo de que se escapara o de que los pensamientos de su compromiso retornaran a su mente de manera vil. Draco correspondió el abrazo y sus músculos lograron relajarse por unos momentos.

-Gracias por lo que me toca, eh… - Murmuró divertido. Ginny se separó de él y lo miró pensativa.

-Debes preguntarlo de nuevo.

-¿Disculpa? – Preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja.

-Debes preguntarme de nuevo si quiero ser tu esposa… - Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro. El semblante de Draco se empalideció al instante y sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas ¿Y se suponía que ya lo había hecho? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-Yo siento que el coraje se esfumo…

-¿Te da vergüenza preguntarme si quiero casarme contigo? – Ginny había abierto los ojos de manera desmesurada y una carcajada se le escapó de los labios, tensando aún más al joven príncipe. – ¿A ti? ¿El magnífico príncipe de Slytherin? Teniendo en cuenta que, de hecho, ya me lo has preguntado.

-En verdad te lo ordené. – Admitió el príncipe, logrando que Ginny se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿Eh?

-Te dije; "Cásate conmigo. Hazlo, se mi esposa." No te lo pregunte… - Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Entonces estas en el momento indicado para hacerlo. – Ginny lo empujó un poco para separar el abrazo y lo miró expectante. Draco la miró aún más asustado.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? – Draco observó como el semblante de Ginny pasaba de alegría a temor en dos segundos.

-¿Y si no pasas la prueba? – Ginny rodó los ojos y colocó sus manos en las caderas.

-¿Dónde quedó el discurso cursi en el que Draco Malfoy decía que el amor podría hacer cualquier cosa posible?

-Pero…

-Aparte… ¿Estas acaso insinuando que no soy una princesa verdadera?

-Yo jamás…

-Pregunta entonces.

-Ginevra Weasley, princesa de The borrow… - Ginny le puso una mano en la boca y levantó las cejas divertida.

-Es más lindo si te arrodillas.

-Eso solo se hace en la ceremonia de pedida de mano.

-Esto es más íntimo, hasta puede que te de un beso si te arrodillas. Empieza de nuevo. – Draco se arrodilló malhumorado.

-Gine… Ginny, llegaste a mi vida de una forma extraña, devastadora. Y en ese mismo segundo me encantaste con tu mirada ensoñadora y brillante. Este humilde príncipe…

-¿Humilde?

-Cállate… este humilde príncipe podrá tener todas las riquezas que su reino le brinde, pero sin tu amor está perdido… Así que, Ginevra Weasley, princesa de The Borrow me harías el grandísimo honor de convertirte en mi esposa para juntos reinar Slytherin y vivir plena y gratamente.

-Levántate. – Lo hizo con el gesto algo contrariado.

-¿Hice algo mal?

-Eres un tonto… ¿Acaso los tontos se enamoran? – Ginny rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo miró soñadoramente.

-Lo hacen, los tontos se enamoran (Fools rush in). – Rodeo sus caderas y la atrajo a él - ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto ser tu esposa por los siglos de los siglos.

-¿Y mi beso? – Ginny le colocó el dedo índice en los labios. Draco se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Mi madre me enseñó que no debía besar a un hombre a menos de que fuera mi esposo.

-Soy tu futuro esposo. – Intentó decir ya que Ginny no sacaba su dedo. Ella emitió una dulce risa.

-La palabra clave en tu oración es futuro. – Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, Ginny levantó el dedo índice e intentó desvanecer las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban al centro de las cejas del príncipe. – Es una pena que no nos puedas acompañar a Gryffindor.

-Deberes reales, preciosa.

-Eso me suena a "prefiero matar antes de ir a ver a tus hermanos"

-Pues no lo es… Comienzan las festividades de primavera, debo ir con mi madre a presenciar cómo se abre el primer capullo de flor.

-Es una pena y al mismo tiempo hermoso. Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo para verlo.

-Se abre en tu cumpleaños.

-Esperaré mi regalo cuando vuelva.

-No te preocupes que lo tendrás.

-Es momento de volver al castillo. Debo tener una buena noche de sueño, me esperan 3 largos días de viaje y tres terribles días en Gryffindor.

-Sin contar los otros tres días de regreso.

-Si es que no me encadenan al palacio.

-Si lo hacen, iré a buscarte y pelearé contra cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. – Ginny sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Emprendieron camino de regreso al castillo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y las manos entrelazadas.

D&G

Había terminado viajando sola con Lucius Malfoy en el carruaje real. Los criados y los aristócratas de la corte viajaban en dos carruajes aparte. Estaba bastante nerviosa, ya llevaban cerca de 2 horas sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra alguna. Habían cruzado algunas miradas, pero ambos habían sentido la necesidad de desviar sus ojos al instante. Ginny anhelaba tener Draco al lado para poder sentirse más a gusto.

-¿Emocionada por volver a casa, Ginevra? - ¿Es que acaso todos los Malfoy iban a preguntarle lo mismo? Aunque la voz de Lucius la desconcertó un poco, sonrió dulcemente.

-No, en lo absoluto. – Ginny levantó la mirada y sus ojos conectaron con los del rey, teletransportándola a los ojos de Draco Malfoy. El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y volvió a bajar la vista. – Lo lamento…

-No te disculpes por ser sincera. – El silencio embargó al carruaje, nuevamente, mientras el galope de los caballos resonaba lejano.

-Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con… - Entendió lo que estaba a punto de decir. – En Slytherin.

-Tampoco debes esconder cosas…

-¿Disculpe?

-Draco le ha pedido a la reina que te permita pasar la prueba para casarte con él. – Ginny levantó la mirada asombrada ¿QUÉ DRACO HABÍA HECHO QUÉ?

-¿Él ha hecho eso?

-Lo hizo antes de que saliéramos de viaje… él estaba bastante emocionado al parecer, ninguna muchacha ha logrado causar eso en mi hijo más que tú.

Ginny se quedó en silencio sintiendo como el sonrojo la embargaba.

-Ella se lo ha negado. – Ginny sintió que todo le daba vueltas, miró penetrantemente al rey, como que dijera que era una broma.

-¿Lo negó? – Su voz sonó entrecortada y Lucius bajó la mirada.

-Alega que tu estas comprometida. La única forma en la que puedas pasar la prueba es que vuelvas al reino al mismo tiempo que yo… Draco le dijo que definitivamente lo harías y ella respondió que si él te lo pedía no habría acuerdo. Por eso se ha despedido tan frio. Está asustado por lo que pueda suceder.

-Solo me dijo; un placer conocerte. Fue extraño y desconcertante.

-Culpa a mi esposa, él no deseaba despedirse así.

-Lo tengo claro, no se preocupe.

Silencio desagradable, unas cuantas miradas desconcertadas y por fin él volvió a hablar.

-¿Entonces planeas volver?

-Eso lo tengo decidido desde que lo vi. – Respondió ella tajante mientras fruncía el ceño. – No sé por qué Draco causa en mí cosas extrañas… ¿Es acaso adecuado hablar de esto teniendo en cuenta que la reina no está de acuerdo?

-Tú harás feliz a mi hijo. Debes volver y debes pasar la prueba.

-No sé cómo hacer eso… Draco dice que es imposible pasarla.

-Es simple. No duermas bien, la prueba consiste en…

-No deseo saberlo. – El rey se sorprendió. – No me interesa, lo he pensado… y creo que es necesario que la reina entienda que no puede sujetar el matrimonio de su hijo a una prueba. Si lo que desea es a una princesa, lo soy. Tengo el cariño de Draco y creo que eso debería ser suficiente para afrontar cualquier prueba.

-No dudo que lo harás, Ginevra. – Ambos sonrieron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. – Mi hijo es muy afortunado al tener tu amor.

-Su hijo es un obstinado.

-De eso no cabe duda… ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-Le dije que no debía mencionárselo a su madre hasta que volviera al reino, pero no me hizo caso. Al parecer debía gritarle a los cuatro vientos que me había pedido la mano.

-Draco siempre fue así, desde pequeño. Le encanta presumir sus cosas nuevas.

Ginny emitió una risotada al escuchar el comentario del padre de su prometido, se quedó seria y miró por la ventanilla del carruaje.

-Ahora solo debo enfrentar a Gryffindor y a mi reino. Espero que no me odien.

-Si lo hacen, aquí tienes otro reino que te recibirá con las puertas abiertas.

-Gracias.

D&G

-Lucius Malfoy, Rey de Slytherin y Knockturn. Ginevra Weasley, princesa de The Borrow, prometida de Gryffindor.

-James Potter, rey de Gryffindor y Grimmauld. Lily Potter, reina consorte de Gryffirndor y Grimmauld. Arthur Weasley, rey de The Borrow. Molly Weasley, reina de The Borrow. Harry Potter, príncipe de Gryffindor y duque de Godric. Ronald Weasley, príncipe de The Borrow.

Finalizadas las presentaciones innecesarias y las reverencias rimbombantes Ginny procedió a estudiar las circunstancias. El rey de Gryffindor estaba acompañado por un grupo de aristócratas al igual que Lucius, estaba con su padre y las esposas de ambos. Harry y Ron la miraban severamente. El ambiente estaba claramente tenso y cargado. Ginny se atrevió, en medio del silencio seplulcral en el que el salón se había ahogado, a dar unos pasos hacía su madre.

-Buenos días, madre. – Molly la abrazó de manera maternal aunque algo nerviosa.

-Hemos estado muy preocupado desde que recibimos la carta. – Ginny les había enviado una carta indicándoles que estaba en perfectas condiciones en el reino de Slytherin y que al día siguiente partiría hacia Gryffindor.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado.

-¿No te han extorsionado para que les des información confidencial? – Inquirió su hermano bastante molesto.

-¿Has sido torturada? – Musitó Harry parándose frente a la princesa. Ginny sintió que no deseaba mirarlo, no deseaba oír su rimbombante voz ni ver sus duras facciones.

-En lo absoluto, han sido unos anfitriones espectaculares.

-¡Si han puesto a mi hija en contra nuestra juro que…! – profirió Arthur dando un paso hacia Lucius. Ginny reaccionó rápidamente, ella tenía una misión y debía cumplirla. Se puso entre los gobernantes de cada reino y puso la mirada más seria que logró conseguir. Deseaba que Draco se encontrara a su lado y le brindará su apoyo incondicional.

-Ellos no me han torturado ni me han puesto en su contra, padre. – Todos la miraban atentamente. Tomó todo el aire que pudo entrar en sus pulmones y comenzó a hablar. – Mi barco se hundió debido a una destructiva tormenta, todos murieron. Hermione Granger y sus padres son ahora parte del océano y yo siempre los recordaré por su bondad y alegría. Por buena, o tal vez mala, suerte yo sobreviví. Logré salir del mar y caí en las costas de Slytherin, claro que yo no tenía ni idea de que estaba en esa región. El príncipe me abrió las puertas del castillo y junto a la reina me cuidaron durante los cinco días que permanecí desmayada. No mandaron a sus criados ni a otras personas, ellos en persona colocaron compresas de agua helada para que la fiebre disminuyera y ellos velaron por mi sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No les importó si yo era una princesa, o una campesina… Ellos me cuidaron por sobre todo, porque ese era su deber como nobles. Cuando desperté y supieron quién era yo, no me amenazaron ni me atacaron, me abrieron las puertas a su mundo, a su reino y a su pueblo. Debo admitir que estaba aterrada, he crecido con la idea de que los Slytherin son bárbaros y sanguinarios pero son absolutamente todo lo contrario.

Slytherin es un reino ejemplo, glorioso como nunca en la vida había visto. Sus habitantes viven felices bajo el reinado de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, no como nos lo han planteado ciertas personas, lleno de desdicha y dolor. No sé por qué todos pensamos que ellos son malvados, que les gusta torturar a sus campesinos ni vanagloriarse por hacerlo. Son personas más normales que todos ustedes juntos, no son sanguinarios y jamás buscarían invadir Gryffindor sin ningún tipo de razón.

Tuve el placer de poder visitar sus yacimientos de oro y plata y debo admitir que son superiores a los de Gryffindor. Ellos no desean la guerra, confío plenamente en que las cosas se pueden solucionar sin un enfrentamiento bélico. Y para finalizar, no me están amenazando de muerte para que diga esto. – Añadió al ver los rostros contrariados de todos los presentes. – Lo digo por qué es mi deber como noble hacer llegar la verdad a sus oídos y velar por la paz y la tranquilidad entre las regiones. Si la guerra comienza no será por un ataque Slytherin. Tienen mi palabra.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Ginny suspiró un poco y antes de que notaran el hecho de que "los traicionaba" camino tranquilamente al lado de Lucius, quien le sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro. Ginny le sonrió de vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia sus familiares y amistades.

Los reyes de ambos reinos la miraban asustados, como si alguien hubiera poseído a la dulce y tranquila Ginevra Weasley y la hubiera convertido en una salvaje Slytherin. Las reinas miraban el piso algo azoradas, Ginny no estaba muy segura si se debía al hecho de que ella los estaba acusando de prejuicio o por el hecho de tener vergüenza de la pelirroja. Harry. Él era el más afligido, podía ver en sus verdes ojos la tristeza que las palabras de su prometida se habían hundido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Ron miraba el techo y tenía los brazos cruzados como si negara el hecho de que ella fuera de su misma sangre y linaje. Ginny sintió que sus ojos iban a desbordarse, pero recordó a Draco y la promesa que se habían hecho en el laberinto. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa, Lucius? – Murmuró colérico James Potter dando un paso al frente.

-Creo que ella es capaz de expresarse de la manera que quiere ¿No James? – Siseo el rey de Slytherin de manera mordaz, una sonrisa ladina se asomó por sus finas facciones. – Ella ha hecho que reconsidere mi opinión acerca de la inteligencia de sus reinos. Consideraré asistir a las reuniones de las cuatro grandes regiones si hay más gente como esta muchacha en el poder.

-Ella no es mi hija. – Murmuró dolido Arthur destruyendo en pedazos el corazón de la pelirroja.

-Ni mi hermana. – Los ojos de Ginny se aguaron e intentó dar un paso al frente, pero seguía con la mano de Lucius al hombro.

-Arthur, Ronald, creo que están siendo extremistas. – Murmuró la reina Lily. – Y tú también, James. – Todos se sorprendieron ante la prerrogativa de la dulce pelirroja. Ginny la miró a los ojos y encontró bondad en estos. – Yo confío en ella.

Todos se quedaron nuevamente boquiabiertos. Lily dio un paso al frente y le extendió la mano a Ginevra. Lucius soltó su hombro y le permitió avanzar hacia la reina. Se tomaron de las manos y conectaron sus miradas. Ambas sabían que Ginny decía la verdad.

-Esta muchacha es una de las mejores damas del reino de The Borrow. Una princesa modelo que nunca nos ha causado ningún exabrupto, al contrario de sus hermanos. – Ginny sonrió de lado y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Lily le daba la espalda a Lucius y les hablaba a sus compañeros. – Ginevra nunca ha mentido y siempre se ha comportado de acuerdo a las reglas establecidas. Si ella no fuera una persona digna de nuestra confianza, no estaría comprometida con mi hijo. – El corazón de Ginny se oprimió de manera incontrolable ¿Cómo se suponía que debía decirles que no deseaba ser su esposa?

-Yo…- Miró a Lucius, quien le brindó una cálida sonrisa infundiéndole valor. – Yo no deseo casarme con Harry.

Acababa de pronunciarlo. Tres palabras que harían que su futuro cambiara por completo.

-¿Disculpa? – Murmuró Harry dando un paso más cerca. Lily le puso un brazo al frente y miró a Molly algo contrariada.

-¿Qué demonios? – Murmuró Ron desconcertado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ginevra? – Gritó descontrolado Arthur. James simplemente la miró con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Creo que debemos ir a una sala aledaña… ¿No crees, Ginevra? – Comentó Lily pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Molly asintió y comenzó a avanzar para que los guardias abrieran la puerta.

-Como ustedes deseen, no temo hablar en público.

-¡Dejen que hable aquí! – Musitó Harry un tanto ofuscado.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, hijo. – Murmuró James poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Aparte nosotros debemos hablar de temas más importantes ¿No creen, caballeros? – Musitó Lucius acercándose por primera vez a James, Harry, Ron y Arthur.

Ginny Weasley, la reina Lily y la reina Molly avanzaron tranquilamente hacia una sala contigua al salón donde se estaba dando la conferencia entre los reyes. Ninguna de las señoras la miraba y ella se sentía peor que un pequeño bicho a su lado. Se sentaron en una mesa de té y le pidieron a los guardias que las dejarán a solas y que custodiaran que ninguno de los hombres escuchara. Ginny se sentó frente a ellas y espero ser asediada por las inquisidoras preguntas. Pero estas nunca llegaron de la forma esperada. Lily colocó una de sus gentiles manos sobre la de Ginny y Molly le brindó todo su apoyo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, Ginevra? – Inquirió la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ginny no pudo si no sonreír ladinamente. Molly apretó un poco su hombro infundiéndole algo de valor.

-Desde hace meses que le menciono a mi madre que no deseo casarme con Harry, y no es a causa de él en si… - Recorrió la sala por unos momentos con la mirada para finalmente caer en los cálidos ojos verdes de la reina. – Yo no deseo casarme por compromiso.

-¿Tú no estabas enamorada del príncipe? – Inquirió Lily intentando descubrir lo que esa pequeña pelirroja sentía.

-Creo que fue un simple capricho de niña. No lo amaba. – Ginny suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. – Quiero enamorarme y casarme con un hombre al cual ame.

-Pero sabes que es muy complicado encontrar a alguien que te quiera y que pueda casase con una princesa. – Añadió Molly, sabía que su hija era hermosa y que nunca le faltarían pretendientes, pero quería verla casada con alguien a su altura en cuanto a nobleza e inteligencia. Y eso no era fácil de conseguir.

-Si tanto te preocupa que no consiga un buen partido, madre, debes dejar de hacerlo. – Ambas la miraron sorprendidas. Concentraron toda su atención en las palabras que Ginny estaba a punto de pronunciar. - ¿O es acaso un mal partido el príncipe de Slytherin? – Soltaron las partes del cuerpo de Ginny que cada una tenía entre las manos y sus globos oculares se desorbitaron. Ginny las miró con suficiencia y sonrió. – Supongo que una alianza estratégica con ellos no les va nada mal ¿o sí?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ginevra? – Murmuró Lily atónita.

-Explícate, Ginny ¿Draco Malfoy ha pedido tu mano? – Molly no cabía en su asombro. No estaba segura su debía ahorcar a su hija o hacerle un altar de flores.

-Su renta anual supera las expectativas, madre. Tu hija no podría tener un mejor partido. – No le gustaba hablar de Draco de ese modo. Lo hacía sonar tan vacío, como si también se tratase de un compromiso arreglado. Lo que sucedía entre ellos iba más allá de cualquier compromiso, de cualquier renta y de cualquier prueba.

-¿Él pidió tu mano sin el consentimiento de tu padre? – Murmuró Molly, no entraba en su cerebro aún que ella fuera a ser Ginevra Malfoy en algún futuro. Su mente ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla en sueños; Ginevra Potter.

-Lo hizo y yo acepté. – Ginny intentó concentrarse en los ojos de Draco para poder seguir hablando con la tranquilidad que hasta ahora la había acompañado. Dos senderos plateados se presentaron en sus pensamientos de manera instantánea y junto a ellos apareció una sonrisa que le daba poder. – No me interesa… No nos interesa lo que puedan pensar de nuestra unión.

-¿Ha pensado en las consecuencias que este matrimonio traerá? – Inquirió Lily algo confundida.

-He pensado en mi felicidad por primera vez en mi vida. Si desean desterrarme de ambos reinos lo entenderé.

-Jamás pensé en esa posibilidad, Ginny. – Era la primera vez que Lily la llamaba de ese modo. Ginny la miró a los ojos y solo encontró ternura en ellos. Le desconcertaba no ser asediada por miradas asesinas de las dos mujeres a su lado. – Creo que simplemente nos has sorprendido.

-¿No están en contra? – Estaba notablemente confundida. Ambas mujeres le sonrieron. Si ella había pensado que el ser tratada de una manera tierna y afable por parte de los Slytherin era un sueño, ser tratada con amabilidad por su madre y la madre del muchacho al que acababa de rechazar era, en definitiva, un sueño muy profundo.

-Si tienes dos propuestas de matrimonio puedes utilizar distintas formas de análisis. La mejor es empezar por lo que su corazón manda y no por el dinero o por la posición real. – Jamás había oído a su madre hablar con tal determinación y ternura.

-Una no escoge de quien enamorarse. Nosotras no somos quien para juzgarte sobre tus elecciones. También elegimos y dejamos de lado pretendientes. Yo por ejemplo; rompí mi compromiso con el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy. Él tampoco deseaba casarse conmigo, por lo que fue más fácil romper el enlace.

-¿Usted se iba a casar con Lucius? – Lily asintió tranquilamente.

-Nosotras te apoyaremos frente a los hombres. Tu padre armará un escándalo y sin contar lo que se volverá el palacio con todos tus hermanos…

-Harry estará furioso ya que nunca se ha llevado bien con Draco Malfoy, James hará una pataleta pero se les pasará… Harry tiene tantas aspirantes a ser su esposa que no dudo que encuentre alguna que le guste.

-¿Él me quería?

-Creo que solo se había acostumbrado al hecho de que fueras tú su esposa.

Ginny sonrió de lado y su corazón volvió a latir, consiguió respirar con tranquilidad. Si bien su deseo era estar con Draco por el resto de su existencia, odiaba sentir que rompía el corazón de alguien tan buena persona como el príncipe Harry. Desde que había dejado a Draco en Slytherin su corazón parecía haberse parado y su respiración fallaba constantemente. Colocó una mano en su pecho y ahogó un sonoro suspiro. No entendía realmente todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero atinó a sonreírles a las mujeres.

-Tal vez podrías contarnos cómo fue que sucedió todo… - Inquirió Lily con una sonrisa ladina. Las mejillas de Ginny se incendiaron notablemente. Molly la tomó de las manos.

-Como ya les mencioné afuera, él fue el que me rescató de la lluvia, me abrió las puertas del castillo y me cuidó junto con su madre. Cuando desperté fue el encargado de enseñarme el castillo y se portó muy educado, lindo y tierno conmigo. Nos sentíamos en las mismas circunstancias ya que a él lo están obligando a casarse y se podría decir que yo me sentía igual, por lo que pudimos compartir nuestras experiencias… Madre, - Molly la miró dulcemente. – él ha logrado que mi miedo por los caballos desaparezca. Él ha trastocado todo mi mundo, lo ha puesto de cabeza de la manera más extraña y dulce. Pero estoy asustada, vieron como me trataron solo por mencionar que los Slytherin no eran malas personas…

-Deja todo en nuestras manos. – Murmuró con cariño Lily abrazándola.

-Todo saldrá bien, amor.

Estaba segura de que todo estaría bien… ¿Estaba completamente segura?

D&G

"_Es necesario que vengas por ella, está en problemas. Atte, Lily Potter." _La carta no duró mucho tiempo, ya que fue lanzada ferozmente contra una chimenea prendida. Un grito desconsolado azotó Slytherin.

D&G

-¡No pueden encerrarme de por vida! – Gritaba Ginny mientras golpeaba la puerta de su habitación con singular entusiasmo.

-Es por tu propio bien, Ginny. – Murmuró del otro lado Arthur.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Por favor! – Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus almendrados ojos, bañando por completo sus mejillas.

-Lucius ya ha partido.

Sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho ¿Cómo habían sido capaces? Aún no podía creer que su padre, sus hermanos, James y Harry Potter la hubieran encerrado en su habitación al enterarse que había aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Draco Malfoy. Su madre y Lily habían intentado impedirlo, pero había sido en vano. Los hombres no iban a ceder por ningún motivo. Se arrodilló delante de la puerta y siguió golpeándola sin fuerza ¿Cómo habían sido capaces?

-Él vendrá.

-No lo hará. Le dijimos a Lucius que tú no deseas volver a ese mugroso reino.

-Él no creerá eso.

-Su padre lo hizo ¿Por qué el idiota de su hijo no lo haría? – La voz de Ron había resonado en su mente como si un montón de cuchillos se le clavaran en el alma.

-Si así creen que me casaré con Harry, están muy equivocados. Yo jamás podré casarme con él después de haber conocido a Draco.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Harry no había contenido ni un poco de su furia.

-Contrólate hijo. – Murmuró James. Al parecer había una pequeña conferencia de hombres afuera de su sellada celda.

-Él vendrá por mí. Lo hará.

-Sueña, Ginevra. – La voz de James sonaba ya lejana. – Tienes mucho tiempo para pensar.

Ginny emitió un último y lastimero grito antes de hundirse en la pesadez de la depresión. Ellas le habían prometido que todo estaría bien, Draco también lo había hecho. No podía parar de golpear la puerta. Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar débilmente. No le importaba el dolor físico, había algo dentro suyo que la carcomía.

D&G

La puerta se abrió lentamente sorprendiendo un poco a la joven pelirroja. Pero al ver quien era continuó viendo distraídamente la ventana de su cárcel.

-Ginevra…

-Harry, por favor. No necesito que me griten más.

-¿Draco Malfoy te pidió matrimonio?

-Creo que ya lo has escuchado varias veces

-No lo entiendo.

-Ni yo la verdad. Sucedió de pronto.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Definitivamente.

-¿Es que acaso tú no me amas?

-Yo simplemente te quiero. Te quiero de la misma manera a la que quiero a mis hermanos. Un amor fraternal. Nada más.

-Yo siento que estoy enamorado de ti.

-No… no puedes porque no me conoces.

-Yo simplemente lo siento.

-Solamente es un capricho. – Harry la obligó a mirarlo y a pararse de su cómodo asiento. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco. Ginny se empezó a asustar.

-NO LO ES.

-Estas lastimándome.

-Tú debes quererme.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo.

-Tú eres mi prometida.

-DÉJAME.

-¡Tú debes casarte conmigo, no con él! – Y así Ginny, la muchacha tranquila, perdió los papeles.

-¡No entiendo cómo pueden llamarlos a ellos barbaros! Ustedes son unos asquerosos y deplorables.

-¡CÁLLATE!

-NO QUIERO ¡Ustedes los llaman barbaros y malvados! Me han tenido encerrada por más de dos días casi sin comida y se atreven a llamarlos a ellos sanguinarios.

-Te lo advierto…

-SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN.

El rostro de Harry golpeó el suyo en un intento de beso que definitivamente resultó mal. El labio de Ginny fue atrapado en una mordida del pelinegro que hizo que sangrara casi al instante. La muchacha emitió un sonoro grito que asustó de sobremanera al príncipe. Harry ni siquiera la miró al salir apresuradamente de la habitación. Ginny se deslizó por una pared, con una mano se tocaba la herida mientras que con la otra limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Draco, por favor… - No podía parar de recordar sus deslumbrantes ojos plateados. – ven por mí.

D&G

Ginny peinaba sus cabellos sin ganas frente al tocador de la habitación que le habían asignado en el reino de Gryffindor. Las lágrimas caían duramente sobre sus mejillas como si de cantaros abiertos se trataran sus ojos.

Si su conteo de días estaba en lo correcto, Lucius Malfoy ya debía estar por llegar a Slytherin. La lágrimas brotaban con más ahínco cuando se imaginaba el rostro de Draco al saber que no había regresado a su reino ¿Vendría a buscarla? ¿Narcisa se lo permitiría? Aun así él llegaría dentro de 4 días con muchísimas suerte. Dejó de cepillar su cabello, no tenía sentido hacerlo ¿Para quién quería estar presentable? Nada le importaba ya. Ni siquiera el hecho de que ese día cumplía 18 años, ni que nadie la hubiera saludado.

-Las flores deben estar abriéndose en Slytherin. – Murmuró pesadamente. Se pasó las manos por la cara, eliminando todo tipo de lágrimas.

Se miró por un momento al espejo y la imagen que este le devolvió era aterradora. Su cabello, por más que acababa de peinarlo estaba esponjado y descuidado, sus ojos estaban rojos y unas tenues ojeras los adornaban. Y para completar el cuadro de desolación, la palidez de su rostro era mortífera. El gesto de dolor que su rostro había adquirido en los últimos días no ayudaba en lo absoluto no ayudaba.

De pronto la puerta comenzó a sonar, una llave entraba desesperada a la cerradura y la abría con urgencia. Se levantó de prisa del tocador y se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta. Tenía miedo de que Harry volviera a intentar besarla. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y la reina de Gryffindor la miraba asustada.

-Debemos apresurarnos, Ginny. – Murmuró haciéndole señas a la pelirroja para que la siguiera. Era de noche, por lo que Lily tenía agarrada una vela. Ginny no entendió bien a lo que refería Lily, pero aun así salió rápidamente de su habitación y juntas comenzaron a correr por los corredores del palacio imperial de Gryffindor.

No era usual ver correr a la reina, sin escolta, a la mitad de la noche, jalando de un brazo a la princesa de otro reino. Ginny no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Llegaron al vestíbulo del castillo con las respiraciones entre cortadas. Ahí se encontraba su madre con un misterioso encapuchado. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

-Draco.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada, por la carrera y por la ilusión. El encapuchado avanzó hacia ella y cuando se encontraban frente a frente se sacó la túnica oscura que le cubría el rostro. Ginny cubrió su rostro con sus manos y las lágrimas cayeron sin reparo. Lágrimas de felicidad pura.

-¿Eres real? – Murmuró ella asustada.

Draco la tomó por la cintura y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella lo tomó del cuello y sentía que si no lo apresaba se escaparía. Sus frentes chocaron y sus respiraciones se mezclaron creando un elixir mágico que los embriagaba. Era increíble la sensación de volver a tenerse cerca. Ginny paseó sus manos un momento por el rostro helado del rubio para momentos después volverlas a entrelazar con sus cabellos platinados. Draco al sentir el tacto de Ginny solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y acercarse un poco más al rostro de su amada.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañado. – Logró articular él con los labios casi sobre los de ella.

Lily y Molly tenían los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Eso era amor puro, sin prejuicios, sin arreglo, sin barreras. Sin realeza ni fachada. Se tomaron de las manos y asintieron para dejarlos solos unos instantes. Sabían que por la mañana todo sería un embrollo. Todos se enterarían que ellas le habían mandado una carta a Draco el mismo día que la pelirroja había arribado a Gryffindor pidiéndole que viniera a buscarla. También sabrían que la habían liberado de su encierro y que habían arreglado el encuentro.

-Sabía que vendrías.

Draco acortó aún un poco más la distancia entre sus bocas si es que eso era posible. Ginny se estremeció completamente cuando los finos labios de Draco rozaron los suyos y su mente explotó por completo cuando, con suma delicadeza, el príncipe tomó por prisionero a su labio inferior. Su respiración se paró por completo y sus piernas flanquearon. Draco acariciaba suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. No tenía idea de que hacer, era su primer beso y simplemente estaba paralizada. En el momento en el que él estrecho su cintura más cerca de su cuerpo sus deseos afloraron como bailarinas. Ginny entreabrió los labios sorprendiendo un poco a Draco, quien no dudó ni un segundo en arremeter contra la boca de la pelirroja. El inofensivo e inocente beso se había convertido en uno apasionado y lleno de urgencia, no podían parar. Sus lenguas rozaban una contra la otra y trazaban líneas que recordarían por toda su vida. Draco cargó un poco a la pelirroja, obligándola a ponerse en puntitas. Y cuando este mordió sin querer el labio inferior de ella, en el mismo punto donde Harry la había mordido, no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordarlo, pero una nueva sensación la embargó obligándola a soltar un pequeño gemido. Draco la bajó del abrazo con sumo cuidado y beso con ahínco su frente varias veces. Ginny estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Júrame que no me volverás a dejar. – Murmuró mientras colocaba una mano en sus labios, como si intentara confirmar que lo que había sucedido era real. Draco levantó su rostro por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ahí estaban, esos dos faros plateados que tanto había extrañado y añorado. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y todo le daba vueltas ¿Eran esos normales síntomas del primer beso?

-Nunca te dejé Ginn…

-Me encerraron, Draco. – Le costaba bastante respirar. Sentía como sus piernas flanqueaban y sus sentidos se apagaban. Draco sintió como Ginny se desvanecía en sus brazos. – Promete que no dejarás que lo vuelvan a hacer.

-Lo prometo, con todo mí ser…

-Promete que no morirás… - Ginny había murmurado palabras casi inaudibles. Draco la cargó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nunca. – Volvió a unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja, pero esta había caído desmayada. – Feliz cumpleaños, pelirroja.

D&G

Espero que le haya gustado, lo lamento por las demoras :c


End file.
